


Farsac

by VenerandeGarden



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A new boy arrived, Angst, Béatrice is Beverly, Empath Will, Farmer Will, Feminine and manipulative Hannibal, First Time, Jacques is Jack and is Will’s father, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia but in a dream, Noble Hannibal, Seventeen Hannibal Will and Francis, Social Differences, Triangular relationship, alternative universe, castle - Freeform, countryside, end of the 19th century, mentions of cannibalism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerandeGarden/pseuds/VenerandeGarden
Summary: William est un garçon solitaire qui passe de longues heures seul dans la nature. Un jour, sa sérénité est compromise par l’arrivée de nouveaux résidents dans le petit château déserté depuis des années qui se trouve tout près de son village.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merci infiniment à mon amie Oxalyys pour sa lecture et correction attentives, sa patience, ainsi qu’à PersephoneSiren pour ses remarques pertinentes et ses encouragements.

L’eau de l’étang était très brune, couverte par endroits d’une légère couche de poussière blanche. Les carpes grouillaient, leurs dos noirs glissant juste sous la surface. A intervalles réguliers, de lourds clapotis retentissaient. Le niveau de l’eau avait baissé à cause de la sécheresse estivale et l’entrelacs gris des racines des arbres envahissait la bordure. Un ossuaire fortuitement exhumé.  
Personne ne venait là. Du moins, William n’y avait jamais croisé quiconque. L’étang était devenu l’un de ses lieux de prédilection, lorsqu’il souhaitait échapper à la compagnie des hommes. La petite réserve de pêche se trouvait trop près du château pour que l’on ose venir y braconner. A sa connaissance, le domaine de Farsac était pourtant inhabité depuis plusieurs années. Le jeune garçon venait s’étendre sur la berge lorsque le soleil était haut dans le ciel, lorsque la chaleur violente de la mi-journée interrompait pour plusieurs heures les travaux de la ferme. Il aurait adoré y pêcher, mais n’osait contrevenir à l’interdit tacite qui régissait les lieux. William n’était pas tout à fait certain que sa présence soit légitime.  
Il s’était un peu endormi et flottait entre la veille et le sommeil. Seuls les poissons en trop grand nombre et quelques écureuils interrompaient les esquisses de ses rêves.  
Ce jour-là, sa sieste se termina en grande pompe. Il avait entendu les rumeurs d’un équipage s’élever et espérait que ce dernier passe son chemin. Mais le bruit des sabots et des roues d’attelage s’accrut, les véhicules s’engageant sans doute possible dans l’allée qui longeait la pêcherie. Le garçon, allongé sur le ventre, n’osa bouger de peur qu’on le remarque. Il réalisa vite que les quelques arbres au pied desquels il se trouvait ne le cacheraient pas de ceux qui prenaient le chemin. Il était installé en contrebas, tout près du bord.  
Une dizaine de carrosses défilèrent devant lui à vive allure. De ceux qui les occupaient, William n’entrevit que des ombres fugitives, mais eut la certitude d’avoir été surpris. Sans doute se faisait-il des d’idées. Les berlines avaient surgi et disparu en un instant, et l’adolescent fut surpris par le calme brutalement revenu.  
Sa quiétude était partie, et il écourta précipitamment son séjour. L’évènement confirmait qu’il n’aurait pas dû se trouver là, et le contrariait autant qu’il l’intriguait. Il décida de se renseigner.  
Transpirant, les idées encore un peu brouillées, il apparut dans la cour de la ferme que son père louait au domaine depuis plusieurs années. Béatrice, une jeune femme du village qui venait régulièrement aider aux travaux domestiques, vit le jeune homme approcher et s’étonna, car pour une fois il ne tenta pas de l’éviter. Il la salua avec sa maladresse habituelle, évita comme toujours son regard, et l’interrogea de but en blanc sur les propriétaires du château. Elle observa un moment le garçon, ses boucles brunes et humides collées à son front, ses beaux yeux bleu tempête fixés au sol. Elle réagit enfin :  
\- Tu ne sais donc pas que les Du Maurier font leur grand retour ? Tout le village ne parle que de ça !  
Le garçon avoua qu’il n’était pas au courant et Béatrice ne s’en étonna guère, sachant à quel point le fils du métayer était sauvage.  
\- Tu les as vus arriver ? Tu te promènes autour du château ? Tu sais bien qu’il vaudrait mieux éviter d’aller traîner là-bas !  
La jeune femme le fixait d’un œil amusé, curieuse de ses réactions. Brune, le teint mat, très vive, elle lui était sympathique malgré sa tendance à l’asticoter. Elle continua :  
\- Il parait que la famille a décidé de s’installer ici jusqu’à l’automne. En fait, ils ne sont que trois, il y a la tante et son neveu, et une cousine, je crois.  
\- J’ai vu une dizaine de voitures !  
\- Ces gens ont toujours plein de choses à transporter, tu sais. Et il y a aussi les domestiques !  
William leva un œil hésitant vers son interlocutrice, un peu honteux de sa curiosité à l’égard des châtelains. Il eut soudain l’envie impérieuse de se précipiter aux écuries, où ses chiens et ses chevaux l’attendaient.  
\- En fait, je ne suis pas sûr de trouver ça très passionnant.  
Il s’éloigna, la mine renfrognée. La jeune femme le suivit du regard, guère affectée par ses impolitesses, auxquelles elle était habituée. Elle observa sa silhouette gracieuse, délicatement musclée. Les travaux de la ferme, sans doute. Il aurait pu faire des ravages, s’il n’avait pas été si taciturne. Il allait sur ses dix-sept ans, et comptait déjà parmi les plus jolies personnes de leur entourage. Ce dont il était parfaitement inconscient.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une rencontre nocturne

Il dînait en compagnie de son père et de Béatrice lorsque les Du Maurier firent leur retour dans la conversation. Ceux-ci avaient sollicité les habitants du village pour entreprendre un grand nettoyage du parc. Ce dernier n’avait été que très sommairement entretenu au cours du temps, et exigeait un gros travail de remise en état. L’arrivée tardive de la famille dans la saison n’arrangeait rien, et il était par endroit quasiment retourné à l’état sauvage.  
Jacques, le père de William, avait participé au défrichement au cours des deux jours précédents. D’autres tâches requérant sa présence, Il suggéra à son fils de prendre le relais et de se présenter au domaine le surlendemain, en compagnie de Béatrice. Cette dernière se montra très enthousiaste et William n’eut pas le cœur à refuser.  
La perspective le rendit étrangement fébrile. Il décida brusquement de retourner à l’étang, frustré d’avoir cédé la place si facilement. Il se demanda si les lieux auraient gardé leur quiétude, s’il allait y trouver des altérations. L’arrivée des Du Maurier avait causé un grand chambardement dans le petit hameau. On parlait de la grande dame qui répondait au beau prénom de Bédélia, on vantait la beauté de la cousine, la prestance du neveu. Il trouvait tout cela idiot et parfaitement exaspérant. S’il cédait à la curiosité à l’égard du domaine et de ses habitants, ce ne serait pas dans le cadre de quelque devoir d’inférieur, mais de sa propre initiative.  
Il faisait nuit lorsqu’il y arriva. La surface de l’eau, d’un noir d’onyx, était parfaitement immobile. Un quart de lune blafard s’y reflétait, comme menacé d’engloutissement. La chaleur moite avait à peine baissé, ce qui était exceptionnel. Le garçon était de nouveau en sueur.  
Une partie de la berge recevait un peu de lumière, tout près du lieu où, le jour, William venait se reposer. Son regard accrocha un mouvement, plus haut dans l’obscurité. Il décida d’aller voir, et parcourut les quelques mètres de sentier qui bordaient la pêcherie. Le garçon n’était pas effrayé : sans doute un animal, que l’on pourrait chasser en tapant des pieds, s’il était un peu gros. Un loup, cependant, ce serait plus compliqué.  
Il se trouvait sur le chemin par lequel étaient arrivées les calèches lorsqu’il repéra la silhouette. Elle se tenait en contrebas, entre le grand hêtre et les sapins, là où il s’abritait quand le soleil brûlait. Debout sur le tapis de feuilles mortes où il avait dormi, quelqu’un le regardait. Il distinguait à peine ses traits, perçut d’abord la tâche plus claire d’une chemise blanche. Sa vision s’adapta. Il était mince, à peu près de sa taille, peut-être un peu plus grand. William voulut faire demi-tour, mais renonça. La sensation d’être observé l’empêcha de bouger. L’étranger s’avança jusqu’à ce qu'il se trouve à découvert.  
\- Bonsoir. Je m’appelle Hannibal.  
La voix était calme, agréable. Encourageante. Bien que l’on ne lui répondit pas, il continua sans paraître offusqué :  
\- Je crois que c’est toi que j’ai aperçu ici lors de mon arrivée, je me trompe ?  
William mis un moment avant de répondre, la voix bloquée dans la gorge :  
\- Non.  
\- Tu viens ici souvent ?  
\- Ça m’arrive.  
Il le distinguait mieux à présent. Il était jeune, devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui. Son visage était pâle, ses cheveux de couleur claire. Il se tenait très droit et dégageait une sorte de grâce indéfinissable. Sa chemise s’ouvrait sur un torse presque aussi blanc qu’elle, et ce triangle de peau accrochait le regard comme l’aurait fait un feu. William comprit soudain qui était devant lui. Le neveu Du Maurier. Le château était tout près, sur la colline juste derrière eux. On ne le voyait pas de l’étang, à cause de la végétation. Le fils du métayer prit son courage à deux mains, et se présenta:  
\- William Granger. Tu es de la famille qui vient d’arriver ?  
\- Je suis le neveu de la comtesse, en effet. Ravi de te rencontrer, William.  
\- C’est la première fois que tu viens à Farsac ?  
William regretta un peu son audace. Il aurait sans doute dû s’excuser et s’en aller.  
\- Je suis venu il y a longtemps, lorsque j’étais petit. J’avais de vagues souvenirs de cet étang. Je me l’étais imaginé plus grand.  
Hannibal fit un pas en direction du garçon. Ce dernier réalisa qu’il n’avait pas quitté le chemin, et descendit sur la berge. Il se retrouva à la hauteur du nouveau venu. Mis en confiance par la pénombre, William se mit à l’observer. L’ombre d’un sourire flottait sur un visage aux lignes curieuses, mais agréables. Il se sentait étrangement à l’aise, comme si cet étranger, sans raison apparente, parvenait à l’apaiser. Hannibal reprit la parole :  
\- Et toi, tu viens ici depuis longtemps ?  
\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas être là. J’avais l’habitude de venir oui. Avant votre arrivée.  
\- Rien ne t’empêche de continuer.  
Ils étaient descendus de quelques pas, et se trouvaient maintenant tout près de la rive. Le garçon remarqua les pieds nus du jeune aristocrate, le pantalon relevé en dessous des genoux. Une mèche de cheveux, qui tombait négligemment sur son front.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui te plaît, ici, William ?  
Son prénom, dans cette bouche, sonnait étrangement.  
\- Personne ne vient. Ne venait. L’étang dégage une espèce de… tristesse.  
En temps normal, il ne serait pas venu à l’idée de William de dire une chose pareille. Ce soir là, avec cet inconnu, cela paraissait naturel.  
\- Mélancolie.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Mélancolie : « Ne laisse pas ton front pâle subir le baiser de la belladone, n’égrène pas comme un rosaire les baies de l’if ; que ni le scarabée ni la phalène de mort ne soit ta lugubre Psyché ».  
\- Qui a dit ça ?  
\- John Keats, un poète anglais.  
\- C’est pas tout à fait vrai.  
\- Qu’est ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Il l’aime, sa mélancolie. Il la cultive.  
\- C’est on ne peut plus exact. Tu lis de la poésie, William ?  
\- Non. Mais je sais lire, un peu. Mon père m’a appris.  
\- C’est ton père qui t’as donné ce prénom ?  
\- Oui pourquoi ?  
\- Ce n’est pas commun. Tu aurais du t’appeler Guillaume.  
\- C’est à cause de William Wallace.  
\- Je vois.  
Hannibal s’était accroupi près du bord, et laissait courir ses doigts sur la surface de l’eau.  
\- Qu’est ce que tu vois ? Tu crois pouvoir deviner tout ce que je pense ?  
William se rendit compte trop tard de l’agressivité de ses paroles. Hannibal leva les yeux vers lui mais de nouveau, ne montra aucun signe de mécontentement. Le jeune homme était peut-être un peu surpris, guère plus.  
\- Loin de moi cette idée. Tu as l’air plutôt imprévisible.  
\- Je ne suis pas à l’aise, lorsqu’il s’agit de causer. Et je n’aime pas ça d’habitude.  
\- D’habitude ? Alors je suis heureux que tu aies apprécié notre conversation. Je serais ravi que tu viennes un jour au château. Je te ferai visiter la bibliothèque.  
\- Je dois m’y rendre dans deux jours pour le fauchage du parc.  
\- Alors on se verra bientôt. Je dois rentrer. Tante Bédélia dort très mal à cause de la chaleur, et je ne veux pas qu’elle s’inquiète de mon absence.  
Il s’était relevé, et se tenait tout près. William ne recula pas. Hannibal le regardait. Le garçon sentit ses doigts effleurer son visage. Puis l’étranger tourna les talons, et disparut dans l’ombre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Présentations

De la petite route, on voyait à peine le château, que l’on pouvait dépasser sans y prendre garde. Un second chemin s’y rendait, plus direct que celui de l’étang, trop étroit et embroussaillé pour le passage des attelages. Béatrice et William l’empruntèrent, le matin de leur rendez-vous au domaine. Ils débouchèrent d’abord sur un long bâtiment faisant office de grange, où s’activaient quelques paysans. Un troupeau de moutons venait d’y être installé. Les bêtes ne s’y trouvaient pas et les jeunes gens les découvrirent plus loin, dans un pré en contrebas. En face, plus en hauteur, d’abord dissimulé par les écuries, le château apparaissait enfin dans son entier. Construit autour d’une grande tour carrée à laquelle se rattachait un corps de logis, la bâtisse était complétée par deux tours rondes à l’arrière. D’étroites ouvertures perçaient le donjon, et des fenêtres plus larges s’ouvraient sur les cotés. Plusieurs d’entre elles étaient grandes ouvertes, et l’on pouvait apercevoir de larges rideaux blancs, se courbant sous la brise matinale.  
Il était encore tôt lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans la cour. Un groupe d’une dizaine de personnes était déjà formé, dans le but d’organiser la matinée. Il avait été décidé, à cause des fortes chaleurs, que le défrichement aurait lieu uniquement le matin. La maîtresse des lieux offrait ensuite le repas aux travailleurs. William identifia tout de suite la comtesse au milieu du groupe de paysans, dirigeant elle-même les opérations. Grande, très blonde, elle était vêtue de dentelle blanche du col jusqu’aux chevilles. Seule pièce de couleur, un large ruban de velours rouge venait serrer son cou. Un fin liseré de gaze neigeuse en émergeait, juste en dessous du menton. Elle avait surement plus d’une quarantaine d’année, et restait belle pour son âge. Elle dégageait une indéniable autorité, qu’elle mettait en scène d’une manière un peu théâtrale.  
Ses yeux, d’un azur tirant vers le gris, vinrent se poser sur les nouveaux venus. Attentive, elle les examina un moment avant de leur adresser la parole :  
\- Béatrice et William, je suppose. Bienvenue à Farsac. Toi jeune homme, je crois que mon neveu a déjà fait ta rencontre. Il ne m’a fait que des compliments.  
\- Merci Madame. Heureux de vous rencontrer.  
Elle le gratifia d’un sourire satisfait, puis se détourna.  
\- Mes amis, au travail. je vous encourage à ne pas perdre de temps avant que la chaleur ne soit insupportable. Je vous attends tous pour midi.  
Le groupe s’anima et partit en direction de la combe. Béatrice, un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, bouscula son compagnon, manquant de faire tomber la lourde faux qu’il portait sur son épaule :  
\- Qu’est ce que c’est que cette histoire ? On me cache des choses ?  
Le garçon se trouva embarrassé :  
\- Je ne te cache rien, j’avais juste oublié de t’en parler. Je suis allé à l’étang l’autre soir, et j’ai rencontré Hannibal.  
\- Hannibal ! Et tu as oublié une telle chose ? Tu voulais le garder pour toi tout seul, ton nouvel ami !  
\- Ne dis pas n’importe quoi !  
L’anecdote la réjouissait au plus haut point :  
\- Alors il ressemble à quoi cet Hannibal ? C’est étrange, ce prénom.  
William se prit au jeu, ironique et au fond un peu flatté :  
\- Je lui demanderai d’où vient son prénom. Promis.  
\- J’espère bien. Allez, dis-moi à quoi il ressemble !  
\- Qu’est ce que ça peut te faire ! Vous êtes tous les mêmes, à adorer les aristos qui vous écrasent.  
\- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie !  
Ils atteignirent l’extrémité du pré où paissaient les moutons. Un gros roncier débutait là, auquel s’attaqua un petit groupe. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent au travail en silence. Le garçon fauchait, la jeune fille rassemblait au râteau ce qu’il coupait, et empilait le tout un peu plus loin. Elle lui jetait des coups d’œil insistants à chaque passage, indifférente à la pénibilité de la tâche. Elle était infatigable. William finit par faire une pause, prenant appui sur la faux, la lame et son tranchant acéré recourbés à ses pieds. Il était à peine dix heures, et il faisait déjà très chaud. Béatrice s’interrompit au même moment.  
\- Tu veux vraiment savoir à quoi il ressemble ?  
\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire en fait.  
La jeune femme lui envoya un sourire victorieux. Elle indiqua une direction du menton. William se retourna et découvrit, assis à l’ombre d’un noyer, un jeune garçon à la mise élégante, qui l’observait attentivement. Il le reconnut.  
Il lui parut plus jeune que lors de leur première rencontre. Habillé d'un costume de couleur claire, il avait l’air tendre et sage, presque féminin. Il ne portait qu’un veston et une chemise, et des pantalons grège. Un ruban de soie bleu pâle noué à son cou venait compléter la tenue, simple et estivale. Ses cheveux blond cendré était soigneusement peignés, son front dégagé, et de grands yeux bruns clair illuminaient son visage.  
William fit un mouvement dans sa direction puis s'arrêta, sentant les regards posés sur lui. Il salua d'abord le jeune homme de loin, finit enfin par s’approcher. Hannibal lui rendit son salut, visiblement heureux de le revoir. Il hésita encore et, encouragé par un sourire, osa s’asseoir près du nouveau venu.  
La conversation fut facile, comme il peut arriver parfois entre deux enfants qui se connaissent à peine. Le jeune aristocrate réitéra sa proposition à propos d’une visite du château, reparla de la fameuse bibliothèque. Le fils du métayer lui répondit qu’il le rejoindrait dès les travaux finis, et regretta de ne pouvoir le faire immédiatement. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous pour midi, projetèrent de voler un peu de nourriture au repas paysan, et de déjeuner ensemble au milieu des livres. Hannibal parla ensuite de portraits de famille qu'il avait récemment découverts, susceptibles d’intriguer son compagnon. Ils lui évoquaient ceux que l’on décrivait dans les "romans gothiques".  
Il était sûr de lui, paisible, souriant. Béatrice, qui avait repris son travail de ratissage, les observait avec insistance, et William expliqua qui elle était. Hannibal suggéra de lui être présenté, et le garçon fut heureux de pouvoir lui faire signe puis de la voir se joindre à eux. La jeune fille était aux anges. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, et William en profita pour observer son interlocuteur. L’attitude de ce dernier était exquise jusque dans ses moindres détails: on ne pouvait que se sentir à l’aise en sa présence.  
Il se demanda quel destin avait favorisé le rapprochement de deux personnes si différentes. Et il lui semblait aussi qu’ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Il trouvait de la grâce à ce visage qu’il n’avait fait que deviner lors de leur première entrevue. Ses lèvres ourlées, qui de profil formaient comme un petit bec boudeur, l’hypnotisaient. Il s’imagina soudain glisser ses doigts entre elles, et sentir la langue du jeune homme s’enrouler autour de ses phalanges. Cette pensée le troubla violemment, et il se dit qu’il n’oserait plus jamais le regarder en face. Pendant ce temps, Hannibal, en grande conversation avec Béatrice, projetait avec elle de visiter les bois alentour, à la recherche des mystérieuses bonnes fontaines qui entouraient le village. William ignorait totalement comment la conversation en était arrivée là.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premiers pas au château

La fraîcheur du manoir fut la bienvenue. Les murs épais de la tour centrale, qui abritait la bibliothèque, gardaient la chaleur à distance et les deux garçons furent bientôt hors de portée de la canicule. Les jeunes estomacs obtinrent rapidement priorité sur les projets de visite, et William n’entrevit guère plus que l’étroit escalier à colimaçon qui conduisait au second étage. Hannibal avait profité du reste de la matinée pour rassembler un panier de victuailles dont il disposa le contenu sur l’une des grandes malles qui encombraient la pièce. 

Celle-ci était loin de ressembler à l’endroit solennel que William avait imaginé. Quelques volumes défraîchis appartenant au château traînaient sur des rayons poussiéreux; la plupart des livres venaient juste d’arriver, et dormaient encore dans des coffres. Quelques uns avaient été ouverts, et leur contenu s’éparpillait sur les vieux fauteuils ou à même le sol. De la littérature, mais aussi des livres de science et de philosophie, avec une prédilection inattendue pour les mathématiques. Le fils du métayer n’y entendait pas grand-chose, et c’est son compagnon qui l’informa de la diversité des ouvrages dont il comptait repeupler les étagères de Farsac.  
Il agissait comme s’il projetait de s’installer pour longtemps, ce qui procura à William une joie inattendue. L’arrivée d’Hannibal était donc bien la chose la plus intéressante qui lui soit arrivée ses derniers temps. Il se demanda comment un garçon de son âge pouvait avoir tant lu, et réalisa que même pour quelqu’un de sa condition, le jeune aristocrate était d’une nature exceptionnelle. William, malgré ses origines et son éducation modestes, était pourvu d’une acuité peu commune lorsqu’il s’agissait de jauger ses semblables. Un don qui était en grande partie la cause de sa méfiance à leur égard.

Si Hannibal prenait grand plaisir à exhiber son érudition, il en prenait plus encore au contact de cet étrange garçon venu le surprendre au cours d’une virée nocturne. William était timide, farouche, mais paraissait l’accepter et même s’adoucir en sa présence. Une curieuse alchimie les poussait l’un vers l’autre. Le nouveau locataire de Farsac n’avait pas espéré grand-chose de cet été à l’écart du monde, comptant consacrer son temps à ses livres, sa tante et sa cousine, peut-être quelques balades dans la nature. 

Or, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes dans l’obscurité de cet étouffant mois d’août, pour se retrouver captivé. A la fin du petit repas improvisé qu’ils venaient de partager, il fut certain d’avoir fait cette nuit-là une découverte des plus précieuses. Le garçon était peu familier du monde des sciences et des lettres, comme l’on pouvait s’y attendre. Mais il faisait preuve d’un instinct et d’une intelligence surprenantes. Il était dépourvu de l’admiration un peu idiote que les villageois vouaient parfois à la noblesse, c’était même plutôt le contraire. Une position que le jeune homme avait sans doute héritée de ce père qui avait baptisé son fils du nom d’un rebelle écossais. Nombre de conflits intérieurs semblaient l’agiter, et le rendaient plus attrayant encore.

L’exploration du château ne fut pas retardée plus, et l’on put entendre leurs pas résonner dans tout le bâtiment, des caves jusque aux combles. Les fameux portraits des ancêtres se cachaient sous les toits, dans l’une des deux tours rondes. Les lourds draps poussiéreux dont ils avaient été couverts gisaient à présent sur le sol, et une petite collection d’aïeuls Du Maurier avait revu le jour. Près de la charpente, la chaleur était suffocante, et l’on admit qu’il aurait mieux valu venir de nuit, pour le confort comme pour l’ambiance. A propos d'ambiance, Hannibal évoqua un livre qui se nommait les Mystères d’Udolphe. Il en fit le résumé, mais William perdit vite le fil de sa complexe intrigue. En face de lui, un portrait retint son attention : une jeune fille blonde, en costume de chasseresse, qui rappelait Dame Bédélia. Hannibal surprit ce regard, et confessa qu’il avait eu une sœur qui aurait pu être aussi belle, si elle était parvenue à cet âge. 

William ne sut comment réagir face à cette révélation tout droit sortie du roman d’épouvante qui venait de lui être raconté. Voulait-on l’impressionner ? Il ne put décider si le jeune aristocrate était sincère, où s’il racontait à nouveau une histoire. Peut-être utilisait-il son propre drame familial pour mystifier son nouvel ami. William eut un peu honte qu’une telle pensée ait pu lui traverser l’esprit, Hannibal ayant été jusque là parfaitement irréprochable en matière de goût. Ce dernier vit les sourcils bruns de son compagnon se hausser, une réaction qui lui fut agréable. Songeant à un autre roman, dans lequel on rendait hommage à Miss Radcliffe, il lui fut plaisant de constater que son invité n’était pas aussi impressionnable que la naïve Catherine Morland. Si la fiction avait parfois pour mission de bouleverser la réalité, son but n’était pas de tromper, mais bien de révéler. Quelle que soit la manière tortueuse dont elle s’y prenait pour y parvenir.

L’ultime étape de la visite passait par les appartements des maîtres. Ceux de ces dames étaient privés, et William songea, lorsqu’ils les évitèrent, qu’il n’avait toujours pas rencontré la cousine. Il se demanda avec un certain amusement si elle n’avait pas été assassinée, enfermée dans un coffre ou bien défenestrée.  
La chambre se situait dans la partie gauche du corps de logis, au premier étage. Une haute fenêtre faisait face à l’entrée, et éclairait généreusement la pièce. Devant celle-ci, se trouvait un bureau, regardant vers la porte. A droite, un lit à baldaquin fermé de velours cobalt se dressait comme un tabernacle. Quelques lourds meubles de bois sombre complétaient l’ensemble.

Les garçons s’avancèrent au centre de la pièce et William eut aussitôt le sentiment d’avoir pénétré un lieu sacré. Sur le bureau, une statuette attira son regard : un petit cerf de bronze qui bramait. Son corps sombre et brillant se tendait dans cette plainte silencieuse. Il le contempla longuement. Soudain, il sentit la présence de son hôte, tout près. Il tourna la tête et surprit le visage d’Hannibal, paupières closes, à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Il sursauta et fut surpris de le trouver un peu plus grand que lui, l’enveloppant tout entier dans une proximité inattendue.

Après un temps d’hésitation, le jeune audacieux eut un mouvement de recul trop appuyé, et afficha une mine contrite. William ne sut quoi dire et s’enfuit jusqu’à la fenêtre. Il avait l’impression que l’on venait de le renifler comme l’aurait fait un animal. Ce geste, étrange et déplacé, lui fit battre le cœur plus vite, son insolence lui fit faux bond. Il contempla le paysage et constata à la longueur des ombres qu’il devait être tard. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que son hôte s’était recomposé et l’observait d’un air paisible. De nouveau, il eut le sentiment que l’on se jouait de lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catherine Morland est l'héroïne du roman de Jane Austen L'Abbaye de Northanger.  
> C'est aussi le roman qui est commenté par le personnage de Grigg Harris - interprété par Hugh Dancy - dans le film The Jane Austen Book Club.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un repas et un défi

Le nettoyage du parc se terminait. A cette occasion, les Du Maurier donnaient un banquet à l’intention de tous les villageois. William, malgré l’insistance de son nouvel ami, n’était pas revenu à Farsac. L’incident de la chambre l’avait troublé sans qu’il n’en comprenne vraiment la raison, et de cela il se sentait ridicule. Il tachait de se convaincre que la nouveauté des lieux et des personnes était à l’origine de son état. Toutes sortes d’émotions contradictoires le submergeait dès qu’il pensait à Hannibal. L’attitude de ce dernier, certes un peu étrange, expliquait pourtant mal l’ampleur de sa réaction. Il supposa qu’accompagné de son père, de Béatrice et de tous les autres, les choses seraient différentes et le malaise se dissiperait.

Les cauchemars, tout de même, le préoccupaient. Il avait maintes fois subi leur assaut au cours de son enfance, mais jamais ils n’avaient été aussi intenses, aussi récurrents. Le petit cerf y devenait immense, une créature noire et luisante dont il entendait les sabots frapper le sol, dont les grands bois prenaient feu. Son cri résonnait sous son crâne comme une bourrasque enragée. Hannibal lui-même n’apparaissait jamais. Pourtant, son ombre s’infiltrait dans l’esprit de William, une eau noire qui se diffusait sans qu’il ne puisse en stopper le débit.

Sa raison tentait d’écarter ces extravagances. L’adolescent était doué d’une imagination impétueuse, qu’il avait appris à connaître et à maîtriser. A la fin, c’est avec impatience qu’il attendit l’heure de retourner au château. Revoir les vraies personnes, espérait-il, chasserait les chimères.

Une immense table avait été dressée dans la cour du manoir. De grandes nappes blanches les recouvraient, et tout le village se trouvait réuni. Toutes sortes de mets avaient été apportés, leur présentation raffinée donnant à l'événement un air de conte de fées. Des fleurs fraîchement coupées étaient dispersées autour des plats et parfois même ornaient la nourriture. Le vin coulait à flot, le volume des voix augmentait à mesure que le jour baissait. Les Du Maurier présidaient le repas, inaccessibles, sollicités en permanence par les uns et les autres. William s’ennuya vite. Béatrice fut accaparée par un groupe d’amis, et Jacques parlait couteaux avec le forgeron, depuis plusieurs heures semblait-il. Une conversation qui n’aurait pas déplu à son fils, s’il n’avait eu d’autres attentes ce soir-là. Bientôt, on alluma des flambeaux. Quelques invités commencèrent à se disperser dans le parc. Soudain, il s’aperçut que la chaise d’Hannibal était vide. Il se leva discrètement, et partit à sa recherche.

Un peu plus loin sur la pelouse, de grands dais de drap clair avaient été dressés, et formaient des îlots illuminés, où l’on se réunissait en petits groupes. Sous l’un d’eux, William trouva enfin celui qu’il cherchait, en compagnie d’autres jeunes gens et de quelques enfants du village. Il reconnut la cousine, à peine entrevue tantôt, un bébé dans les bras. Ce dernier était le fils d’une voisine à peine plus âgée que lui. Alana de Saint-Chamand, avec sa chevelure noire, son doux visage ovale et sa robe bleue discrètement fleurie, évoquait une vierge d’église. L’enfant glissait sur ses genoux, elle le rattrapait patiemment. Des mains minuscules s’agitaient devant elle tandis qu’elle caressait les cheveux clairsemés du petit crâne. Hannibal paraissait en grande conversation avec un garçon du village, que William s’étonna de voir là. Il avait en effet remarqué, au cours du repas, la présence de Francis et de sa grand-mère. Ces deux-là vivaient dans une ferme à l’écart, et on les croisait rarement. La grand-mère était sèche et peu amène, et le petit-fils encore plus taciturne que William. Ce dernier ne l’aimait pas. Le garçon, plus âgé que lui de quelques mois seulement, était connu pour ses discours incohérents, et ses maltraitances à l’égard des animaux, qui avaient à plusieurs reprises choqué les plus rudes des villageois. Poussé par le dégoût, William avait une fois voulu se battre, mais n’avait pas gagné. Francis était grand, costaud, et guidé par une rage dont il valait mieux se méfier.

L’échange qui avait lieu ressemblait bien à une confrontation. Hannibal paraissait tenir Francis sous sa coupe, mais ce dernier guettait chaque geste, chaque parole, comme un fauve attentif. William surprit, de l’extérieur, le phénomène qu’il avait lui-même expérimenté : le jeune aristocrate avait le pouvoir de charmer tous ceux qu’il désirait, et de toute évidence aimait exercer ce pouvoir. Alana remarqua à ce moment le nouveau venu, et lui fit signe d’approcher. 

Hannibal leva les yeux, et sourit :  
\- Bonsoir, William.  
Il répondit d’un hochement de tête hésitant, ne parvenant à se distraire de la présence dérangeante de Francis. Ce dernier se leva brutalement, et sans dire un mot, s’éloigna du petit groupe. Hannibal le regarda s’en aller et fit cette remarque :  
\- C’est un garçon très timide.  
Une expression complexe flottait sur son visage. Il reprit :  
\- Je suis heureux que tu sois resté.  
\- Tu devrais te méfier de Francis.  
\- C’est très aimable à toi de me prévenir.

Il y avait une nuance d’amusement à peine perceptible dans la réponse, vite envolée. Une conversation s’engagea entre le jeune maître, Alana, et quelques autres. William, encore une fois, fut saisi de voir à quel point Hannibal jouait si bien l'hôte accompli. Il tenta de participer à la discussion, mais perdit vite patience et se tut. Hannibal se rapprocha imperceptiblement, et William sentit des doigts tièdes effleurer sa main. Une esquisse de sourire dansait sur le visage du jeune homme. Une sortie discrète fut habilement orchestrée. Ils disparurent sans que personne ne semble le remarquer.   
La lune, légèrement décroissante, éclairait leurs pas. 

Ils descendirent vers la combe et s’arrêtèrent en chemin dans un petit pré où ils s’assirent côte à côte.  
\- Tu as apprécié le repas ?  
\- C’était délicieux. Et un peu long. C’est généreux de la part de ta famille d’avoir donné ce banquet.  
\- Tante Bédélia apprécie ce genre d’événement. Elle l’a organisé avec plaisir.  
\- Tu as apprécié, toi ?  
\- Dîner avec des amis est toujours un privilège.  
\- Tu connais à peine les gens du village !  
\- Je leur suis reconnaissant pour ton existence.  
\- Je ne suis même pas originaire d’ici…  
\- Peut-être, mais c’est ici que je t’ai trouvé.  
\- Tu ne penses pas que tu en fais un peu trop?  
\- Il y a quelque chose d’unique dans notre rencontre. Tu le sais.  
\- Tu crois ? Tu n’es peut-être pas aussi intéressant que tu le penses.  
\- Tu verras.

Son excessive confiance en lui était désarmante. Il serra ses genoux contre son torse, posa son visage à leur sommet, observant son compagnon de côté. Il avait l’air vulnérable. Irréel. La porte d’un monde fait d’infinis possibles. Quelque chose en lui lâcha prise, le garçon se rapprocha, prit le visage d’Hannibal entre ses mains et l’embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient douces, incroyablement douces. Une langue furtive effleura William avant que celui-ci ne se redresse précipitamment. Il se mit à trembler et se sentit stupide. L’expression d’Hannibal n’avait pas changé, son regard n’avait pas cillé.

C’est alors qu’il parla :  
\- J’ai tué un homme, pour me venger. Et j’ai mangé une partie de sa chair.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Un secret pour un secret, William. Quid pro quo. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ?  
Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il ne quittait pas des yeux celui qui se trouvait encore tout près de lui, à portée de mains, à portée de lèvres. Malgré son embarras, et à présent sa stupéfaction, celles-ci n’avaient pas cessé d’exercer leur attraction.  
\- Tu es aussi taré que Francis, tu le sais, ça ?  
\- Je suis bien pire.

William se leva précipitamment, mais ne céda pas à son envie de fuir. Hannibal continuait à l’observer, parfaitement calme. D’en haut, ses yeux paraissaient plus grands et brillaient d’un noir de jais. L’étang, grouillant d’une vie sombre et invisible, surgit à l’esprit du garçon. Le jeune homme se leva à son tour, s’approcha de William. Ce dernier crut déceler de l’incertitude, mais elle était peut-être feinte. Il céda néanmoins, le laissa le toucher, l’attirer contre lui. Il ressemblait à un abîme, un vide qui appelait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inquiétudes

William passa pour la centième fois l’étrille sur la croupe de Bouche d’or. La grosse jument tressaillait de plaisir sous ce traitement exceptionnel. L’animal resplendissait. Le garçon avait pour habitude de prendre grand soin des bêtes de la ferme, mais depuis quelques jours il se surpassait. Il se demandait comment il avait pu se laisser tant distraire de l’essentiel. Lorsque la nuit du banquet lui revenait en mémoire, il se répétait qu’il suffisait de ne pas y retourner. Il suffisait de ne pas y penser et d’attendre que les cauchemars passent à autre chose. Il avait l’habitude, Il avait déjà surmonté ça, et peut importe si ce n’était pas vrai. A quoi bon chercher une explication à ce qu’il avait entendu, à ce qu’il avait fait. Il avait bu un peu trop de vin, et n’était sans doute pas le seul.

Jacques fit irruption dans l’étable où son fils avait l'habitude de se réfugier des heures durant, dont il ne sortait plus depuis quelques jours. L’humeur tourmentée du garçon ne lui avait pas échappé, et il n’était pas difficile de deviner quand et où cette humeur avait été attrapée. Il s’abstenait de trop en tenir rigueur à l’adolescent, se rappelant ses propres déboires au même âge. Un passage obligé. Sans trop y compter, il proposa une partie de pêche, sachant combien William appréciait cette activité. Il fut surpris de recevoir une réponse positive. Le garçon était donc déterminé à ne pas se laisser aller, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. La rivière, qui serpentait en aval, exigeait pour y arriver trois bons quarts d’heure de marche, l’occasion d’une petite pause qui profiterait à tous deux.

***

Le cours d’eau se perdait dans des gorges abruptes, des falaises de granit recouvertes d'une épaisse végétation. Ils s’étaient installés près de la rive, sur une mince bande de sable. De là, on voyait seulement une coulée de ciel blanc entre les arbres. Jacques vit enfin un peu de sérénité détendre les traits de son garçon. Il devinait le conflit qui le secouait plus sérieux que de coutume. Après un long moment de silence, William posa brusquement la question qui le taraudait :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu ferais si quelqu’un te disait qu’il a tué un homme ?  
Jacques tacha de ne pas s’alarmer, et de répondre simplement.  
\- Je me poserais d’abord la question de savoir si c’est vrai.  
\- Pourquoi crois-tu que quelqu’un inventerait une chose pareille ?  
\- Pour se faire remarquer ?  
\- Il faut être fou, non, pour vouloir se faire remarquer de cette façon ?  
\- Pour attirer l’attention, certains développent des ressources extraordinaires. C’est Francis, qui t’as raconté ça ? J’ai vu qu’il était au banquet l’autre soir. Ce ne serait pas très surprenant de sa part.  
\- Non, ce n’est pas lui.  
Jacques sourit, songeant alors à son second suspect. Evidemment. William avait passé pas mal de temps avec le petit Du Maurier, il était difficile de faire l'impasse.  
\- Certains viennent d’un monde où tout leur est permis. On aura sans doute voulu t’impressionner.  
William rougit d’avoir été si facilement percé à jour.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour le plaisir d’être regardé comme quelqu’un d’exceptionnel ? Ce gosse doit s’ennuyer. Farsac est loin de tout. Il a peut-être fait quelque bêtise, qui aura poussé la famille à venir s’isoler ici. Et il a voulu t’en faire part à sa manière.  
\- Tu parles d’Hannibal n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Vous paraissez bien vous entendre.  
\- Tu ne veux plus que je le voie ?  
\- Je n’ai rien dit de la sorte. J’ai peut-être des idées assez arrêtées sur la façon dont le monde fonctionne, mais je ne veux pas te priver de ta propre expérience. Et si toi, tu n’as plus envie de le voir, rien ne t’y oblige. Tu es libre.  
\- Tu crois qu’il est fou ?  
\- C’est un garçon brillant à ce qu’il paraît, et surement doté d’une grande imagination. Un peu comme toi. S’il va trop loin, j’espère que tu auras suffisamment de sagesse pour renoncer à sa compagnie.  
\- Tu me fais confiance ?  
\- Je ne devrais pas ?  
\- Si bien sûr.

William se sentit un peu rassuré. Sans doute avait-il été mystifié victime de sa propre naïveté. Une autre raison d’échapper à tout ça. Ce n’était pourtant qu’une partie du problème. Le reste, il ne pouvait pas en parler, et n’en avait aucune envie. La tolérance de son père était grande, mais avait sans doute ses limites. Ce dernier était loin de suivre les préceptes de l’église et son passé dans les milieux ouvriers l’avait ouvert aux idées nouvelles de son siècle. Il n’avait pas eu un parcours ordinaire. Mais pour ce qui était de l’intimité que les garçons avaient partagée, l’adolescent devinait qu’il n’avait d’autre choix que de la passer sous silence. Il se demandait même comment tout cela pouvait avoir eu lieu. Il n’avait jusque là ressenti aucune attirance pour quiconque; ce qu’Hannibal avait déclenché en lui paraissait une aberration. Mais il suffisait juste de ne pas y retourner.

Trois journées passèrent, que William endura en compagnie de ses animaux. Souvent, il se retrouvait par terre dans la paille de l’étable, se retenant de pleurer.  
Le jour, ses souvenirs le harcelaient. Lorsqu’il parvenait à s’endormir, les cauchemars prenaient le relais. 

Éveillé, la sensation chaude et humide de la langue d'Hannibal sur la sienne lui revenait. Ses mains, qui s’étaient glissées sous ses vêtements, sur la peau trop sensible de son ventre. ses mains qui étaient descendues entre ses cuisses, qui avaient serré fort, jusqu’à ce qu’un éclat de plaisir violent lui secoue la colonne vertébrale. Hannibal s’était alors mis à genoux devant lui, avait léché la peau de son ventre et enfoui son visage dans le tissus trempé du pantalon. Ses mains tremblaient. L’une d’entre elle disparut, et il la revit, plaquée entre les jambes du jeune homme. William avait entendu un râle étouffé et reçu un regard de pure adoration, qui l’avait terrifié.

La nuit, le grand cerf dévorait des morts. Le garçon sentait les os de ses côtes se déformer, les bois de l’animal déchirer sa peau et grandir dans son dos. Il découvrait qu’un de ses membres manquait, qu’il était allongé dans une flaque formée de son propre sang. Il se réveillait douloureusement excité. Les mots lui revenaient, lancinants, sensuels, absurdes : « j’ai mangé une partie de sa chair ».

***

La chaleur était revenue, après un orage qui avait brièvement calmé le ciel. Dans la grange, des particules de poussière dansaient dans un rayon de lumière, sortant d’une étroite lucarne. Une petite chienne blanche et rousse, la tête posée sur la cuisse du garçon, le surveillait d’un œil inquiet.

William décida d’aller se dégourdir les jambes. Il avait l’impression que ça ne passerait jamais, que ce qui lui rongeait le ventre finirait par user sa résistance. Alors pourquoi attendre. Lorsqu’il bougea, la chienne se mit à sauter autour de lui, euphorique à l’idée d’une promenade en perspective. Son enthousiasme détendit un moment le garçon, qui se maudit de ne pas être né chien. Encore que cette condition impliqua de ne pas tomber sous la coupe d’un mauvais maître.

Il se dirigea vers les bois qui cernaient le village. L’animal cavalait devant lui et il le perdit bientôt de vue. Il s’engagea sous une hêtraie, qui formait une cathédrale de verdure au dessus de sa tête. Les rayons du soleil la traversaient, venant frapper le sol jonché de faines et de feuilles mortes. Un sentier cerné de murets moussus traversait la futaie. Il entendit la chienne aboyer un peu plus loin, et sortit du chemin. Un gémissement inquiet lui fit presser le pas.

\- Marquise !  
\- Elle est là ta chienne !  
Il reconnut toute de suite la voix, et réprima son anxiété.  
\- Salut, Francis.

Arrivés à portée de vue l’un de l’autre, les garçons se jaugèrent avec hostilité. Francis bloquait la chienne entre ses cuisses, la retenant par la peau du dos. Il avait ce sourire un peu tordu sur son visage. Une légère malformation de la lèvre, qui lui donnait en permanence une sorte de rictus. Sans ce défaut, son visage aurait été beau. Et si le garçon n’avait pas été aussi bizarre, le défaut aurait été tout à fait surmontable. Il planta ses yeux pâles dans ceux de William, et libéra l’animal d’un air narquois.

\- Tu le connais bien, alors, Hannibal ?  
Sa voix dégageait une sorte d’urgence.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu lui veux ?  
\- Il est un peu comme moi, tu crois pas, sous ses grands airs ?  
\- Comment ça comme toi ?

Il continua, un ton plus bas. Formuler sa pensée lui était difficile, et les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche lui demandaient une grande concentration :  
\- Si jamais… il venait à ne plus exister, à cause de moi, je pourrais peut-être devenir aussi fort que lui, il ferait partie de moi, et alors…  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? C’est à peine cohérent ce que tu dis, tu réalises ?

Francis eut un sourire méprisant, aussitôt avalé par une inquiétude que l’on devinait incontrôlable :  
\- Tu verras… j’ai une idée. Je veux devenir comme lui…meilleur que lui !

William fut soudain saisi par une curiosité morbide :  
\- Et comment tu vas t’y prendre ?  
\- Ça, c’est un secret William. Il a l’air fragile, mais il est fort… Je dois faire attention, si je veux le casser. Je pense que je peux y arriver.

Le garçon était au courant de l’espèce de folie qui s’emparait parfois de Francis Doulet, mais assistait pour la première fois à l’une de ses crises. Régulièrement, ce dernier tenait à qui voulait l’entendre des propos aberrants, et puis ça lui passait. Livré à lui-même lorsqu’il partait braconner dans les bois pour la grand-mère, il devait sans doute laisser libre cours à son imagination. 

Malgré lui, William était captivé, et continua à l’interroger:  
\- Comment ça, le casser. Explique-moi.  
\- Je pourrais peut-être… Briser sa nuque comme celle d’un chaton, ou l’assommer avec un marteau. Tu crois que sa cervelle ressemble à celle des animaux ?  
\- Probablement…

Autant laisser passer l’accès, ne pas le contrarier. Le garçon se demanda si ces divagations morbides avaient déjà atteint un tel niveau. Son discours mettait William mal à l’aise, lui provoquant également une sorte de plaisir. Comme si tout ce qu’il avait été enduré ces derniers jours pouvait être vengé, qu’il suffisait de laisser faire. Il ignorait si le jeune homme mettrait ses idées à exécution. Il avait envie de savoir.

Francis avait cessé de parler, semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain, il s’anima, dépassa William sans lui prêter attention et s’éloigna, absorbé par son rêve malsain. Le bruit de ses pas résonna longtemps dans la hêtraie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le très beau roman de Herman Hesse Narcisse et Goldmund, ce dernier, (Bouche d'or en allemand) possède, durant quelques chapitres, un cheval qui se nomme Hannibal. Petit clin d’œil.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une visite

Perdu dans ses pensées, William retourna vers la ferme sans faire de détour.   
Une menace tangible avait surgi, et les forces s’en trouvaient paradoxalement rééquilibrées. L’étrange révélation du jeune noble apparaissait de plus en plus comme une extravagance visant à provoquer et à attirer l'attention. William n’avait pas été le seul à en être victime. Et l’obsession que Francis avait développée, à l’aune du passé tourmenté de ce dernier, risquait d'avoir des conséquences.

L’état d’extrême nervosité dans lequel il se trouvait n’avait pas diminué. La fascination qu'il ressentait malgré lui avait embrasé un esprit déjà bien trop réceptif. Le garçon se reprocha sa faiblesse, réalisant que lui-même n’était pas si loin de la folie dont il venait d’être témoin. Sans doute était-ce pour cela que le discours meurtrier de Francis l’avait captivé. Hannibal était un garçon étrange, délicat et fragile seulement en apparence, doté d’un puissant pouvoir de séduction. Piqué de constater qu’il n’était pas le seul à s’être laissé prendre, une pointe de colère naquit de voir ses sentiments contrefaits d’une si sombre manière.

Son père vint au devant de lui lorsqu’il apparut dans la cour :  
\- Tu as une visite !  
Jacques ne cachait pas sa mine réjouie, et William, après un moment d’inquiétude, sut qu’il ne pouvait s’agir ni d’Hannibal et ni de Francis. Son père n’aurait pas réagi de cette manière après leur conversation : il avait tenté de minorer les inquiétudes de son fils, mais les propos qui lui avait été rapportés lui avaient déplu, il n’était pas possible d’en douter.

C’est donc dans l’expectative qu’il entra chez lui et avec un soulagement certain qu’il découvrit, assise devant sa cheminée, la douce figure de Mademoiselle de St Chamand.  
\- Bonjour William, j’espère que je ne te dérange pas.  
\- Alana ! Bien sur que non !  
Elle se leva gracieusement, le gratifia d’une petite révérence enjouée. Il réalisa que c’était lui qui aurait du montrer de la déférence, mais il n’avait aucune idée sur comment s’y prendre.  
\- Je t’ai apporté un gâteau, tu auras bien un peu de thé à m’offrir ?  
\- Bien sûr.

Il se précipita vers les pots de grès bleu alignés au dessus de la cheminée. Il remercia en secret Béatrice, qui prisait cette boisson, d’en avoir apporté dans cette maison de paysans où l’on se contentait de vin et d’eau. Il s’étonna que la jeune fille fût venue seule, et mis cela sur le compte du peu de conformisme dont faisaient preuve les châtelains. Sur la table, un paquet enveloppé de fin papier lilas attendait. Le garçon le défit avec précautions sous les yeux de sa visiteuse. A l’intérieur, la pâtisserie surpassait en splendeur tout ce que William avait pu voir de comestible jusque là. Des pensées et des violettes en sucre, sculptées dans leurs moindres détails, étaient artistiquement réparties sur le dessus. Un glaçage blanc tenait l’ensemble, sur lequel des coulures mauves avaient été ajoutées.   
Cette couleur, peut-être obtenue à base de mûres ou de myrtilles, était peu commune.

\- C’est une merveille ! C’est toi qui l’as préparé ?  
\- C’est Hannibal.  
William eut un sursaut, qu’il espéra invisible, à la mention de ce prénom. La demoiselle sourit, peu étonnée de sa surprise.  
\- Il est excessivement doué en matière de cuisine. Je serais incapable de réaliser quelque chose de pareil. Tu as de quoi le couper ?  
Le garçon s’empressa de dénicher un couteau, et ce dernier lui parut bien grossier pour un objet si délicat. Bientôt, avec l’aide de la jeune femme, le thé fut servi, et le gâteau tranché en parts. A l’intérieur, des strates de différentes nuances violettes alternaient avec les couches de génoise. C’était léger, et d’un goût absolument exquis.

Alana demanda des nouvelles de William et de son père, ainsi que de Béatrice. Sa compagnie était des plus agréable, elle n’avait pour cela rien à envier à son cousin. Mais alors que ce dernier s’enveloppait de mystères, elle restait simple, spontanée et dégageait une sérénité qui déjouait toutes les inquiétudes. Elle avoua bientôt qu’elle avait un message à délivrer :  
\- Mon cousin a hâte de te revoir, William. Il faut absolument que tu viennes au château.  
Il hésitait entre plaisir et scepticisme :  
\- Il aurait pu venir lui-même.  
\- Il n’a pas voulu s’imposer, il ne veut pas te mettre mal à l’aise.  
\- C’est très aimable de sa part. Je l’apprécie beaucoup, mais… Tu ne le trouve pas un peu bizzare, parfois ?  
Elle réfléchit un moment avant de répondre :  
\- Oui, ce n’est pas quelqu’un d'ordinaire. Mais j’ai été quasiment élevée avec lui, alors je n’y fais pas réellement attention. C’est une des personnes les plus sages que je connaisse.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Tu en doutes ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Il a une sœur ?  
Un nuage assombrit le regard clair de la belle invitée.  
\- Oh ! Il t’a parlé de ça  
\- Il y a fait allusion.  
\- Autant que je t’explique tout, alors. Mon cousin a tendance à… raconter des histoires, pour rendre certaines choses plus supportables. Je comprends ce qui t’a paru étrange chez lui.

L’histoire de Misha lui fut alors révélée. Un accident tragique, impliquant des bandits de grand chemin, dans une maison de campagne reculée où la famille était partie passer l’hiver. Les parents et la sœur d’Hannibal avaient été assassinés ainsi que tous leurs domestiques, dans des circonstances dramatiques, sur lesquelles Mademoiselle de Saint-Chamant n’insista pas tant elles semblaient terrifiantes. Le garçon avait alors six ans, Misha en avait quatre. A la suite de ce cauchemar, l’enfant fut recueilli par la Comtesse Du Maurier, sœur cadette de feu sa mère. Les Du Maurier et les Saint-Chamand étaient autant cousins que voisins, et Alana, toute jeune, avait rencontré le garçon, pour qui elle était devenue une seconde sœur. Leurs premières années d’adolescence les avait un peu séparés, Mme Du Maurier ayant entrepris de nombreux voyages avec son neveu. Mais ils se voyaient presque tous les étés, et étaient restés proches. Hannibal avait vécu quelques temps en Italie, au Danemark, et avait même visité le Japon. Il avait reçu une éducation rigoureuse, et avait très vite développé de multiples talents. Il parlait un nombre de langues impressionnant pour un garçon de son âge et avait un don inné pour la musique. La fortune dont il avait hérité était immense, et il était promis à un avenir des plus brillants.

A la fin de ce récit, William ne douta plus de l’absurdité de sa présence dans ce tableau. Il se remémora aussi la remarque de son père à propos de la venue de la famille sur les terres de Farsac. Pourquoi avaient-ils investi ce modeste château, alors qu’ils auraient pu habiter les plus beaux palais du continent ?  
Ces questions, il ne les posa pas, refusant de jeter le discrédit sur la jeune femme qui venait de lui faire un si long récit. Par ailleurs, il ne doutait pas de la loyauté d’Alana et ne souhaita pas la troubler. On ne pouvait douter de sa sincérité quant au drame qu’elle avait un moment fait revivre.

***

Un épais nuage en forme d’enclume se formait dans le ciel lorsque les toits de Farsac surgirent à nouveau de leur nid de verdure. Un certain nombre de prétextes avaient conduit William à retourner au château. L’invitation d’Alana tout d’abord, qui méritait d’être honorée. Le garçon avait par ailleurs l’intention de réitérer ses avertissements à propos de Francis. Enfin, une pointe de jalousie guère assumée le poussait à vouloir en apprendre plus long sur la manière dont ces deux-là avaient interagi.

La cour du château était vide lorsqu’il la traversa. Hésitant à entrer sans avoir été annoncé, il tourna le dos au bâtiment et contempla le paysage qu’il surplombait.   
Les jours avaient raccourci, et une belle lumière dorée illuminait la vallée silencieuse. Aucun signe de l’existence du village n’était visible d’ici, et le manoir, avec ses prés en aval, évoquait un îlot au cœur d’une vaste forêt.   
Il entendit des pas, mais ne réagit pas immédiatement. Un parfum familier, composé d’herbes et d’épices, annonça la présence de celui que William avait renoncé à éviter. Lorsqu’il fit volte face, les yeux du jeune aristocrate contenaient de la tristesse, et l’espoir d’être pardonné. William eut un mouvement, failli se jeter dans ses bras. Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Il voulut le harceler de questions mais pas un mot ne sortit. 

La comtesse apparut derrière eux, le charme s’envola. On se salua avec cérémonie. La dame Du Maurier contemplait les garçons d’un air distant, peut-être un peu inquiet. Elle proposa du thé, et ils s’installèrent autour d’un salon en osier, sur la terrasse. Elle semblait curieuse de William, dont on lui avait beaucoup parlé. Elle l’interrogea sur sa mère, et le garçon expliqua qu’il l’avait perdue très jeune. Il ne conservait d’elle que de vagues souvenirs; il avait vécu avec son père une vie nomade d’usines en chantiers, jusqu’à la métairie de Farsac où ils s’étaient installés il y a huit ans. Les pénibles conditions de travail des ouvriers avaient poussé son géniteur à ce retour à la terre, qui lui avait apporté la sérénité qu’il recherchait. 

William, au cours de son récit, épiait son interlocutrice, tout en prenant garde à la fine porcelaine que l’on avait mise entre ses mains. La comtesse bougeait et parlait avec une grâce affectée, une sorte de détachement qui jetait un voile entre elle et le monde. Hannibal semblait prendre plaisir à l’interrogatoire auquel il assistait, et jetait de temps à autre un regard d’encouragement au garçon. Il parlait peu, et parut satisfait des réponses données. William sentit l’agacement l’aiguillonner. Il n’avait fallu que quelques minutes pour que les petits jeux reprennent, et il regretta d’être venu. 

Madame Du Maurier était loin d’être hostile, et paraissait plutôt avide de découvrir la nouvelle lubie de son neveu. Une légère acrimonie sourdait pourtant, que seul l’instinct aigu du garçon parvenait à déceler.  
Sous la table, un pied vint s’appuyer au sien, grimpa sur sa cheville, et William rougit violemment. Le geste eut pourtant pour effet de dompter son angoisse. Il fixa Hannibal d’un air chagrin, affligé par l’usage de si viles méthodes. Ce dernier lui répondit d’un sourire triomphant. Devinant qu’ils attendaient d’être seuls, la dame décida bientôt de les laisser en paix.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'orage, la nuit et le moment

Un vent d’orage souffla sur la porcelaine fleurie, souleva la nappe de lin crème qui recouvrait la table. Les deux garçons s’entre-regardèrent, tout à leur solitude reconquise. 

Hannibal gardait un petit air satisfait, et William attendait, curieux, l’arrivée du prochain stratagème.  
\- On dirait que tu l’as fait fuir.  
\- Oh ! Tante Bédélia a sans doute réalisé qu’elle avait une affaire en cours qu’elle avait oublié. Elle est un peu distraite, ces temps-ci.  
\- Farsac est un lieu plein de dangereuses distractions.

La jolie tête blonde d’Hannibal s’inclina, et la répartie suave fut immédiate :  
\- Aurais-je réussi à te distraire, William ?  
\- C’est sans doute même pire que ce que tu imagines.  
\- Crois-tu qu’il y ait des limites à ce que j’imagine ?  
\- Surement aucune, à ce que j’ai vu jusque là.  
\- Alors tu me soupçonnes d’inventer des histoires.  
\- Je te soupçonne de tourner les choses à ta manière.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il existe dans ce monde une personne qui soit totalement exempte de ce crime.  
\- Je suis sûr qu’il existe un très grand nombre de personnes parfaitement capables de ce crime.

William, sans en avoir conscience, avait imité l’attitude du jeune noble, et lui renvoyait son image, changée en boucles brunes et regard d’azur sombre. Hannibal, fasciné, oublia sa réplique pendant un battement de cœur.  
\- C’est une confession, ou viendrais-tu me dire de prendre garde à moi ?  
\- Les deux. Je n’ai rien d’un grand mystère, Hannibal. D’ailleurs, il a suffit d’un simple gâteau pour m’appâter. Il était délicieux.  
\- Merci. Cependant, l’argument du fils de paysan naïf ne marche pas avec moi.  
\- Francis est fou, il pourrait essayer de te faire du mal.  
\- Tu m’as déjà prévenu une fois. Tu as peur pour moi ?  
\- Peut-être que je suis jaloux.  
\- Tu attaques sans armure, à l’instar des berserkers.  
\- Tu as l’impression que je t’attaque ?  
\- Est-ce que comme Francis, tu fantasmes sur l’idée de me faire du mal ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop ce que j’ai envie de faire avec toi Hannibal. Francis veut te briser la nuque, t'ouvrir le crane à coup de marteau. Qu’est ce que tu as pu bien lui dire pour que les choses en arrivent là ?!

L’expression du jeune noble ne trahit rien d’autre qu’une sorte de plaisir satisfait.  
\- Je lui ai demandé quelle était la chose dont il avait le plus envie. Si tu devais essayer de me tuer, William, comment t’y prendrais-tu ?  
\- Avec mes mains.

La satisfaction prit alors une teinte plus voluptueuse. Un peu de rose lui traversa le visage. S’ils n’avaient pas été en train de parler de s’assassiner, sans doute William se serait-il levé et penché au dessus de la porcelaine anglaise pour lui manger les lèvres.

L’air revêche de ce dernier, enfoncé dans le fauteuil en rotin, la tête un peu baissée, dans une position de défense qui ressemblait aussi à un appel, poussa Hannibal à revoir ses pronostics sous les meilleurs auspices.  
\- Si Francis te paraît capable de mettre ses projets à exécution, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais te priver des tiens.  
\- Je n’y vois aucune raison, en effet.  
\- J’ai fait quelques aménagements dans la bibliothèque, si tu veux jeter un œil.

De grosses gouttes de pluie firent tinter les tasses et les assiettes laissées à l’abandon sur la table de jardin. On appela les domestiques pour transporter le salon à l’abri de la pluie. Les garçons, eux, passèrent en silence la porte qui menait au donjon. William avait pris les devants, et celui qui le suivait contempla la belle silhouette du garçon gravissant les degrés. Son dos, sa taille, ses hanches, la délicieuse tension qui transpirait. L’odeur de William, lorsqu’il était nerveux, lui faisait vibrer les entrailles. Il y avait quelque chose d’indécent dans la façon dont un peu de peur transformait le parfum de sa peau. Elle sentait comme une fièvre enfantine, à peine teintée d’amertume.   
Hannibal se demanda jusqu’où le phénomène pouvait être poussé, quelles métamorphoses cette fragrance pouvait encore subir. Les possibilités paraissaient infinies.

Les nuages avaient assombri le ciel, et il aurait fait noir dans la bibliothèque si les bougies n’étaient pas restées allumées.   
Le jeune maître de Farsac avait passé l’après-midi à ses études dans cette grande pièce sombre, qui exigeait même en plein jour, pour le confort des yeux, un éclairage supplémentaire. Il aurait mieux valu déplacer les livres dans un endroit plus confortable, mais il aimait l’atmosphère médiévale de l’endroit.   
Inspiré, il avait ajouté sa touche personnelle au décor, recréant l’ambiance de quelques unes de ses lectures favorites. On eut dit que Miss Havisham, la vieille fille un peu démente du roman de Dickens, venait de quitter les lieux. Quelques unes des malles de voyage avait été laissées sur place une fois vidées, et recouvertes de grands draps de dentelle effilochée. Des vieilleries, descendues des greniers, y avaient été disposées avec soin.   
Apparaissaient, pêle-mêle : une balance aux plateaux gondolés, de grandes assiettes de faïence ornées de serpents et de végétaux en relief, une horloge dorée qui avait perdu ses aiguilles. Une théorie de chandeliers cuivrés illuminait le tout, en attente du drame. William grimaça de dégoût devant les assiettes de sorcière, se demandant qui diable oserait poser là-dessus la moindre nourriture. Son jeune ami lui expliqua qu’il s’agissait de l’oeuvre d’un émailleur de la région, qu’elles dataient de la Renaissance, et étaient d’une valeur inestimable. Le reste n’était que des babioles.  
Sur le parquet, d’épais tapis aux motifs compliqués apportaient un peu de chaleur à l’ensemble. Des coussins traînaient ça et là, aux pieds de grands fauteuils à oreilles. William s’installa sur l’un d’eux et, avec une pipe à opium laissée sur un guéridon, prit la pose de l’aventurier, ou peut-être celle du philosophe. Hannibal songea au portrait de Byron. Il ne manquait que le turban.

Les premiers coups de tonnerre se firent entendre, et les garçons ne purent s’empêcher de sourire tant c’était à propos. Une bouteille de vin fut débouchée, et servie dans des verres de Murano. Hannibal s’approcha de William, lui tendit le sien et s’assit en tailleur à ses pieds. Le garçon, désormais familier de ces approches qui laissaient à penser qu’il avait le contrôle, décida de pousser un peu pour voir ce qui adviendrait. Il savait aussi que c’était ce que l’on attendait de lui.  
Il posa un pied sur la cuisse du jeune homme, aussitôt investi par deux mains attentives, bientôt déchaussé. Hannibal le regarda, les yeux luisants, et attendit. Une gorgée de vin plus tard, le second pied se présenta et subit le même sort. La cheville nue, puis le mollet de William furent examinés comme s’il s’agissait d’objets rares, trouvés là par hasard. Les mains du jeune homme étaient chaudes, précautionneuses. Élégantes.   
William fit glisser un de ses pieds au creux de l’aine du jeune homme, et attendit à son tour, à l’aide d’une seconde gorgée de vin.   
Sous le tissus léger du pantalon d’été, la chair bourgeonna et se tendit. Les orteils de William en explorèrent les contours de bas en haut, répétèrent le mouvement, et appuyèrent un peu plus fort. Ils ne s’étaient pas lâché des yeux, guettant les signes du désir sur le visage de l’autre. 

Hannibal rougit et pâlit en même temps, attrapa la cheville du garçon et l’éloigna brusquement. Lorsqu’il parla, sa voix était plus rauque et plus basse qu’à l’ordinaire.  
\- Si c’est comme ça que tu veux m’assassiner, tu risques bien de réussir.  
William se redressa lentement, un peu ivre, frustré que le jeu se soit arrêté si vite.  
\- Pourquoi moi, Hannibal ?  
\- Parce que tu es unique.  
\- Qu’est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Le pied proscrit, maintenu à une distance appropriée, était encore captif des longues mains blanches de l’amateur d’art. Une paume en tenait fermement la plante, et l’autre s’était refermée sur les dangereux orteils, comme pour en préserver la chaleur. Il porta le tout à ses lèvres, et William sentit la réponse expirée tout contre sa peau.  
\- Tu devines les âmes comme un miroir qui aurait pris vie. Rien de ce que l’on ressent ne peut t’être caché. C’est un don très rare, et c’est un don terrifiant.  
\- C’est donc comme ça que tu me vois ? Une sorte de devin ? Il y a bien des choses que je ne comprends pas, tu sais. Et tu en fais partie.  
\- C’est pour ça que tu reviens. Toute part d’obscurité qui t’échappe t’attire comme le papillon vers la flamme.

William réalisa alors combien la situation le rendait fragile. L’autre se mit sur ses genoux d’un mouvement fluide et fit basculer la jambe du garçon par-dessus son épaule. Il s’approcha doucement, et son visage vint se poser contre sa cuisse. Sa main glissa sur la deuxième, finit par se caler sur la taille de William. Les longs doigts blancs passaient et repassaient, déplaçant à chaque fois un peu plus de tissus vers le haut, cherchant la peau.  
\- Crois-tu que je risque de me brûler ?  
\- Peut-être.  
\- Quelles parties de moi as-tu envie de manger, Hannibal ?  
Un voile voluptueux s’était posé sur les yeux du jeune maître, auquel on décida de ne pas trop se fier.  
\- Toutes.  
\- Que feras-tu de mes os ?  
\- J’y sculpterai des dieux, des anges, des démons.

William laissa ses mains se poser cette tête gracieusement offerte. Ses cheveux étaient étonnement soyeux, comme ceux d’un tout petit enfant.   
Sa peau était douce comme celle d’une fille, et ses lèvres, lorsqu’il les ouvrit sous les caresses, découvrirent une paire de canines brillantes, légèrement inclinées vers l’avant. Il les effleura, éprouva leur dureté du bout des ongles. Insensiblement, les mâchoires s’entrouvrirent et langue du jeune homme vint se glisser entre ses phalanges, de l’exacte manière dont il l’avait rêvé, lorsqu’il l’avait vu en plein jour pour la première fois.   
Il enfonça ses doigts plus loin, planta ses ongles dans la base charnue de cette langue, sentant bientôt la mâchoire se serrer, les dents qui accrochaient la peau. Il se demanda comment c’était plus loin, au fond de cette gorge tiède. Il imagina les os de ses doigts éclatant en réponse à la douleur qu’il infligeait. Il suivit un moment le fil de sa rêverie, un désordre de sang, d’ongles et de crocs. Leurs chairs s’y emmêlaient, glissantes, chaudes, pleines d’aiguilles qui déchiraient. Hannibal suivait avec attention le cours des pensées déroulées devant lui, laissant couler de ses lèvres un filet de salive, qui vint tremper le tissus sur lequel il était appuyé.  
William retira alors sa main, et vint poser ses doigts mouillés sur le cou du jeune homme, détaillant les altérations de sa peau, les paupières rougies, les cils trempés par les larmes que la gêne avait occasionnée.  
Hannibal recula, les privant soudain du contact dans lequel ils s’étaient un instant perdus. Il resta allongé sur le sol, appuyé sur ses coudes, les genoux pliés, les cuisses légèrement ouvertes.   
Il jaugea à nouveau son compagnon, priant pour qu’il cède, priant pour qu’il résiste. Le choc de cette double impulsion électrisait ses nerfs, rendant sa peau aussi fragile que le ciel au dehors, fracturé de tonnerre. William disparu un moment derrière la fine coupe ciselée qu’on lui avait offerte. Lorsqu’il la baissa, le vin avait laissé son tanin sur ses lèvres.   
Cette vision le frappa.

\- Il y a dans la Justine du marquis de Sade, une lecture que je te recommande, un passage surprenant. Une jeune fille est livrée à un groupe d’hommes dépravés, et il y a ce moment, où ils la voient pour la première fois, et où sa beauté les immobilise. Evidemment, le moment passe, et les hommes lui font ensuite subir les pires outrages. Ce que je veux dire, c’est que même les monstres, William, peuvent hésiter devant ce qui est beau.  
Le nez froncé du garçon, blessé d’avoir été à nouveau repoussé, lui répondit d’abord. Puis il répliqua :  
\- Et qui est le monstre de notre histoire, Hannibal ?  
\- A toi de choisir.  
\- Un choix, c’est éliminer une possibilité.  
\- Tu peux choisir les deux.  
\- Deux monstres au lieu d’un ? ça serait prétentieux de ma part. Non. ça, c’est ce que toi, tu choisirais.

Un éclair illumina la bibliothèque.  
\- Je te suggère d’aller voir l’orage de ma chambre, la fenêtre est plus grande.  
\- Tu t’en sors toujours avec des propositions douteuses, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Promis, je ne te pousserai pas par la fenêtre. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

***

Quelques heures plus tard, un dîner fut servi dans la grande salle à manger du rez-de chaussée. Suite à la violence de l’orage, il avait été décidé que William resterait au château. Pour le repas où pour la nuit, il n’était pas tout à fait sûr.  
On avait fait prévenir son père, grâce à un messager qui lui ne semblait pas craindre la pluie. Le garçon avait cédé, intrigué à l’idée d’observer son nouvel ami en compagnie des dames.

Une séance d’habillage avait précédé, le jeune maître insistant pour que William soit présentable, et se sente un peu moins déplacé.   
La requête, qui avait quelque chose d’un peu humiliant, avait fini par être acceptée après moult cajoleries. Hannibal ne se lassait pas du pouvoir que ses mains avaient sur le garçon et fut convaincu qu’elles étaient à l’origine de sa reddition. Il l’avait habillé de ses propres vêtements, et avait ajusté ceux-ci du mieux possible sur son invité. Il avait même réussi à lui trouver de jolis souliers à sa taille. Ce dernier s’était laissé faire, aussi séduit qu’agacé. Leurs complexions, proches l’une de l’autre, avait facilité les choses. Lorsque William se vit dans un miroir, il eut du mal à se reconnaître. Un jeune homme au visage délicat, vêtu de soie et de damas ivoire, le regardait d’un œil un peu inquiet. Après d’autres négociations et quelques griffures, ses boucles brunes avaient été peignées et tombaient en cascades brillantes sur ses épaules. Il se sentait différent, artificiel. Une sensation intrigante, nouvelle.

Lorsqu’il fit son apparition, les hôtesses furent subjuguées. Le sourire vaporeux de la comtesse flotta sur lui comme un esprit déliquescent, et l’admiration sans fard de l’angélique cousine lui ranima le cœur. Hannibal le conduisit vers la table comme à l’autel. On l’installa seul, en face des deux jeunes gens. Mme Du Maurier présidait. Un feu avait été allumé dans la cheminée de marbre, illuminant la scène de nuances pourpres. Les rideaux avaient été tirés, et l’on entendait le bruit étouffé de la pluie battant sur le verre des fenêtres. Au milieu des convives, un grand bouquet de strelitzias déployait ses pétales tranchants. On apporta une soupe de poulet, parfumée de clous de girofle.  
Alana, prenant pitié de William, s'occupa de la conversation, vantant la beauté de la région, qu’elle avait découverte au cours de déplacements successifs.   
Elle prenait soin de ne pas embarrasser le garçon, le laissant prononcer quelques paroles sur les sujets pour lesquels il était à l’aise, venant à son secours dès qu’elle le devinait perdu. Mme Du Maurier raconta quelques uns de ses voyages, son neveu ajoutant de temps à autre un détail de son cru.   
L’ambiance générale était au statu quo. Ils paraissaient tous trois s’ingénier à offrir à leur invité le plus de confort possible.   
Le dîner, plein de subtiles nuances exotiques, était un régal, et le vin fit bientôt oublier à William tout ce qui avait pu le préoccuper. Hannibal le couvait du regard, fier de la manière dont il l’avait transformé. Il admirait sa façon de s’accommoder de la situation, surmontant son embarras avec douceur et naturel. Il était conscient du rôle que jouait sa cousine dans l’équation, et décida de le lui pardonner pour le moment.  
Il avait eut le souffle coupé au moment où il avait terminé son ouvrage et contemplé le garçon revêtu de ses propres habits. Il méritait d’être choyé.  
La soirée poursuivit son cours avec la partie de cartes préposée aux soirées pluvieuses. Le temps, encore lourd et tourmenté, continuait à menacer, et une chambre fut offerte à William.  
Il devina que tout avait été prévu, que l’on avait vraiment pris soin de ne pas l’effaroucher.

Lorsqu’il se retrouva seul, le poids des événements de la journée tomba sur ses épaules. Il se remémora le paisible dîner, ainsi que les instants qui avaient précédé.   
Il avait le sentiment d’avoir basculé en terre inconnue, d’avoir visité un monde auquel il n’était pas destiné. Et de s’y être plutôt bien acclimaté. Tout ressemblait à une comédie, étrangement familière. Il décida de fermer les yeux, se demandant comment ses rêves interpréteraient le présent. Il sombra presque immédiatement dans le sommeil.

Des pas, qu’il n’aurait pas dû entendre tant ils étaient légers, le réveillèrent au milieu de la nuit. Une lueur lui fit entrouvrir les paupières. Hannibal se tenait au pied du lit, une chandelle à la main. William ne bougea pas. Il le contempla à la faible lumière, les traits creusés d’obscurité, l’ossature du visage singulièrement sensible sous le voile de la peau.  
Il fit le tour du lit, s’assit sur le bord et souffla la chandelle. Le garçon entendit le crissement du vêtement de nuit retiré et abandonné au sol. Il sentit le mouvement des draps et des couvertures que l’on soulevait, et un corps chaud et nu vint se coller contre le sien. Une main monta sur sa cuisse, sous la chemise légère amoureusement gardée depuis le repas.   
La main se posa sur son ventre et ne bougea plus. Il sentait le souffle d’Hannibal contre son cou, son front contre l’arrière de son crâne. Il lui sembla qu’un vide venait d’être comblé. Il écouta la respiration derrière lui, et lorsqu’elle devint régulière, il se rendormit.

Un rai de lumière filtra à travers les couches de rideaux qui obstruaient la fenêtre, puis ceux qui fermaient le lit. A peine une lueur de jour, et peut-être l’avait-il seulement devinée.   
Une gangue de chair tiède le recouvrait, l’englobait, elle-même enveloppée de draps retenant leur chaleur, un nid profond, invisible, comme un terrier de bêtes endormies. Sa première pensée fut une sorte de supplique, celle de n’avoir plus jamais à bouger, à parler, à retrouver le monde.   
Des cheveux soyeux lui chatouillaient le menton. Le poids d’Hannibal pesait contre ses côtes et il le soulevait un peu à chaque respiration. Sa main, qu’il trouva lovée tout en haut d’une jambe, dans le pli juste en dessous des fesses, remonta jusqu’à son visage, écarta les cheveux qui gênaient et plongea dans la masse cendrée, explorant les formes dérobées du crâne. Il sentit leurs odeurs mélangées sur ses doigts, l’odeur secrète de la peau assoupie. Un mouvement parcourut le corps qui le retenait prisonnier, un battement de cœur irrégulier trahissant son retour à la conscience. Un visage brouillé de sommeil, des lèvres roses et charnues, des yeux très noirs, surgirent entre ses mains. Une apparition qu’il aurait invoquée. 

L’apparition sourit, s’anima.  
\- Bonjour, petit prince.  
William, en guise de réponse, attira ce visage contre le sien, l’embrassa jusqu’à ce que le souffle lui manque.   
Hannibal chercha son équilibre, l’enferma entre ses coudes et ses genoux, et fit glisser son ventre contre celui du garçon. Son sexe durci parcourut la peau douce autour du nombril, le membre jumeau et velouté qu’il avait éveillé, la toison sombre dans laquelle il prenait racine. William eut un sursaut, jeta la tête en arrière, cherchant l’air. Les dents du jeune maître serpentaient sur son cou, capturant l’un après l’autre chaque centimètre de peau à sa portée. Le garçon l’explora en retour, parcourant de ses mains sa nuque, son dos, ses reins. Il agrippa les fesses rebondies, violemment, cherchant le plus de friction possible.   
Il ne leur fallu guère plus que quelques assauts. Les doigts de William trouvèrent leur chemin dans la chair d’Hannibal. Cette intimité brute, inconnue, les scella l’un à l’autre, un flux de semence ardente jaillissant entre leurs peaux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss Havisham apparaît dans Les Grandes espérances, de Charles Dickens.  
> Les plats Renaissance auxquels je fais allusion sont ceux de Bernard Palissy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Méandres, rupture

Melchior, le grand barbet gris avec lequel Jacques avait pour habitude d'aller chasser les poules d’eau, surgit au grand galop de derrière la grange, suivi de près par la petite Marquise.  
William, lâchant le grand panier de mûres qu’il avait passé l’après-midi à récolter, salua les deux bêtes avec toute l’affection qu’elles méritaient. Quatre semaines s’étaient écoulées depuis la nuit passée au château.  
Devant de la maison, Béatrice attendait, impatiente. William la rejoignit, suivi des deux animaux. Dans la cuisine, le parfum des fruits récoltés la veille, en cours de cuisson, répandait une odeur de sucre chaud et de début d’automne. Les deux jeunes gens s’installèrent autour de la table, encombrée de pots à confiture. Il fut question de tester une nouvelle recette, originaire de Farsac. Celui qui en était l’auteur avait promis de venir lui-même, dans les prochains jours, diriger les opérations. Béatrice suggéra à William de lui demander quel jour précisément. Ce dernier proposa de monter au manoir s’en informer.

La jeune femme fit une nouvelle fois le compte des changements qui avaient eu lieu ces dernières semaines. Le garçon semblait plus assuré, plus paisible. Parfois même, il souriait sans raison. Son caractère ombrageux resurgissait lorsque quelque désaccord naissait, dans ce qui semblait une relation aussi féconde qu’orageuse.  
Au moins, concluait Béatrice, il était sorti de son cocon, et se confrontait enfin au monde.

William et Hannibal se retrouvaient régulièrement, à la bibliothèque où à l’étang, et passaient ces derniers temps de nombreuses heures dans les cuisines du château, où le jeune aristocrate régnait en maître, où son nouvel ami aimait à le voir régner. Alana venait parfois leur tenir compagnie et Mme Du Maurier n’y mettait jamais les pieds.  
L’endroit était leur domaine réservé. Les domestiques étaient chassés, et on lisait les auteurs préférés en face des pintades et des rôtis. Des herbes et des essences de bois étaient parfois jetées dans la grande cuisinière en fonte, dont il fallait alors reconnaître la fragrance.  
Une après-midi, Béatrice les avaient rejoints, et ils étaient partis en forêt, à la recherche des fontaines votives. Hannibal, fasciné par les monceaux d’offrandes verdies qui s’y accumulaient, s’était fait expliquer les rituels attachés à ces lieux. Le soir, il avait organisé un grand dîner juste pour eux, qu’il avait composé lui-même. Le thème en était la magie et les croyances.  
Chaque ingrédient avait ses vertus secrètes et le clou du repas était un flan de gélatine transparente, à l’intérieur duquel des anchois qui semblaient vivants avaient été fait prisonniers. Le plat, baptisé kholodet, originaire des pays de l’est, avait été ramené d’une visite à la branche ukrainienne de la famille.

A l’étang, Hannibal passait de longues après-midi à tenir compagnie à William et ses cannes à pêches. La sérénité qui venait habiter le garçon lorsqu’il se livrait à son passe-temps favori le captivait. Alors, le jeune maître, l’entourant de ses jambes, le gardait contre lui, sa poitrine appuyée contre son dos, calant son souffle sur le sien, et bientôt le rythme de son cœur.  
Il revisitait ainsi ses propres souvenirs, le long des corridors du palais mental qu’il avait bâti pour lui-même. Il lui semblait, pour la première fois, qu’il n’y était plus seul. Les ors byzantins de la chapelle palatine, souvenir de Sicile et centre secret de son royaume, se reflétaient sur un nouveau visage. Il méditait les milles projets formés au contact de William. La peur qu’il avait d’abord voulu instiller, maintenant teintée de tendresse possessive. Les chemins qu’il creusait à l’intérieur de l’esprit du garçon, ornementés d’art et de mots. Chaque repli en était subtilement souligné, un grand bas-relief découpé dans cette sauvage imagination.  
Il s’impatientait à l’idée d’apercevoir la créature dont il couvait la métamorphose. Il rêvait d’enflammer les cavités secrètes où il avait laissé sa marque. Découvrir tout ce qui adviendrait. Il avait insisté auprès de sa tante pour que leur séjour soit prolongé. Il voulait laisser l’hiver geler la petite pêcherie, recouvrir le garçon de fourrures et d’étoffes précieuses, et le voir contempler le sang qui coulerait bientôt.

William, lorsqu’il eut cessé de combattre la part de lui-même qui rejetait ses sentiments, avait trouvé un fragile état de grâce, un compromis au cœur des craintes et des cauchemars.  
Non que ses rêves l’aient quitté. Le grand cerf noir le regardait toujours et sa dangereuse beauté l’attirait comme un aimant. Il avait à plusieurs reprises passé sa main dans la sombre fourrure qui sur la croupe se hérissait de plumes noires. Il avait laissé ses paumes courir sur le mufle de l’animal, avait senti son souffle chaud entre ses doigts. Chaque fois, des traces écarlates les tachaient.  
Les secrets d’Hannibal étaient des portes entrouvertes, dont il hésitait à pousser les battants. Il attendait, laissant couler le flot de ce que l’on voulait bien lui céder. Il y avait, autour de la mort de Mischa, un gouffre impossible à sonder. Cette sœur bien aimée, dont le destin malheureux avait ouvert la boite de Pandore, était la source d’un récit encore incomplet. Quelque chose dans ce drame relevait de d’abject, et Hannibal paraissait hésiter à parler. S’il se souvenait de ce qu’il avait fait ou désiré faire, il n’était pas certain qu’il se souvienne de ce qu’il avait vu.

\- Tu m’écoutes ?  
William releva la tête, et réalisa qu’il s’était absenté. Les arômes d’enfance et de confitures l’avaient poussé sur le chemin d’une mémoire qui n’était pas la sienne. Le regard interrogateur de Béatrice le ramena brutalement au présent.  
\- Pardon, je réfléchissais.  
\- Tu rêves beaucoup en ce moment.  
\- Tu ne t’imagines pas à quel point.  
La jeune femme le gratifia d’un sourire compréhensif.  
\- Aide-moi à vider tout ça dans la bassine. Je trierai. Il n’est pas très tard, tu pourrais y monter maintenant, si tu veux.  
William grimaça, constatant à quel point il pouvait être prévisible.  
\- Tu te débrouilleras ?  
\- Mais oui, je te libère de tes corvées.  
Le garçon, soudain délivré d’un fardeau insoupçonné, se leva et se dirigea droit vers la sortie.  
\- Préviens mon père que je vais au château. Je n’en ai pas pour longtemps.  
Béatrice ne put retenir son amusement devant tant d’impatience.

La distance qui séparait la ferme du manoir fut parcourue sans qu’il n’en ait conscience. Il arriva devant le bâtiment et le longea en direction de la terrasse, supposant qu’il trouverait là les châtelains, savourant leur thé dans la tiédeur de l’après-midi finissante. Mais il n’y avait personne autour de la table. Sur celle-ci, se trouvaient seulement deux tasses abandonnées, leur contenu refroidi à peine touché.  
Il hésita à rebrousser chemin, mais, guidé par une soudaine impulsion, il alla jeter un œil à l’arrière du château.  
Ce qu’il découvrit le figea sur place.  
A quelques mètres de lui, se tenaient Hannibal et Francis. Apparemment, ils ne l’avaient pas entendu arriver.  
Le jeune maître était adossé au grand mur gris de l’arrière du manoir, près d’une porte que William savait donner sur les cuisines. Francis, le bras tendu, un poing posé contre la pierre tout prêt du visage du jeune homme, le dominait de tout son corps. Quelque chose dans la physionomie d’Hannibal suggérait une espèce d’abandon, de lascivité, qui ne parut que trop familière à celui qui la surprenait.  
William sentit ses membres se crisper, sa vision se brouiller. Il se mit à trembler. Sans être tout à fait certain de ce qui se déroulait, il décida qu’il était de trop.  
Le visage d’Hannibal se tourna vers lui, indéchiffrable. Francis réagit à son tour. L’acier transparent de son regard fut comme un coup de couteau. William fit demi-tour, et commença à courir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un cauchemar

Un grand corps aux muscles saillants enlaçait une silhouette d’une blancheur de craie.   
Il était assis au sommet d’une pile de formes indistinctes, d’un bleu trempé de coulures sombres. Ses cuisses, ses flancs, ses bras, tendus comme des cordes, brillaient de sueur, se nouant et se dénouant en une lenteur pénible. Aux pieds du monticule émergeant pareil à une île, une flaque boueuse, polluée, s’étendait.   
La silhouette blanche, grise à mieux y regarder, ondoyait doucement au rythme de celui qui l’étreignait.   
La tête, renversée sur une puissante épaule, était tournée vers celui qui les observait. Le visage était vide de toute expression, la bouche légèrement entrouverte exsudant un filet de salive teintée de brun. Les yeux, très noirs, regardaient dans le vide. De soyeuses mèches de cheveux blonds pendaient autour de cette figure de mort.   
Le visage de l’amant émergeait de derrière le cou brisé, contre lequel son nez, ses lèvres se serraient.   
Le regard, métallique, était celui d’une furie. Le dos cambré de son partenaire, velouté, se déchirait sous ses ongles. Il ne saignait pas, et seules quelques traces bleuâtres restaient là où on le marquait. A l’endroit où leurs corps se joignaient, on voyait apparaître et disparaître le membre qui pénétrait la chair inanimée. Il attrapa la tête pendante par les cheveux, fourra sa langue rouge dans la bouche du cadavre. Ses paupières se fermèrent, et un long spasme lui secoua le corps. Il grogna, son cri submergeant de terreur le témoin de cette abjection.   
Un flot de liquide noir ruissela entre leurs cuisses, se diluant dans l’amas de pourriture au sommet duquel ils se trouvaient.

William hurla, s’éveillant brutalement. Longtemps, il chercha la vision autour de lui.   
Lorsqu’il reprit complètement conscience, une violente nausée lui barra l’estomac. Il dut se lever à la hâte, vomit dans le pot de chambre aux pieds du lit. Son ventre palpitait, son corps était couvert de sueur glacée. Il s’allongea sur le sol en terre battue, le temps de retrouver un peu de calme. Le souvenir de la fin de l’après-midi le prit de nouveau d’assaut. Un haut le cœur douloureux le secoua encore une fois. Enfin, il s’apaisa. Un flot de larmes lui couvrit les joues, et il pleura longtemps, sans bouger. Il retourna vers son lit, sachant parfaitement qu’il ne dormirait plus.

Il vit la nuit pâlir, décida de se lever, de s’habiller et de sortir. Il ne sut d’abord où aller, et laissa ses pas le guider. Melchior le suivit comme une ombre.  
Il quitta le village, s’enfonça dans les bois. Le chant des oiseaux, animé et serin, annonçait le jour à venir. Il prit une direction opposée à celle du château et descendit vers la rivière. Il comprit bientôt où ses pas le menaient. La vieille ferme mal entretenue des Doulet apparut bientôt devant lui.   
Rien ne bougeait encore, sans doute ses habitants devaient-ils dormir. Il roda un moment aux alentours. Il trouva plus loin une grange à moitié écroulée, dans laquelle il entra. Un rideau de végétation obstruait le regard là où les murs manquaient. Par terre, les pierres s’étaient accumulées, la mauvaise herbe poussait. Le cadavre d’un vieux tombereau en pièces traînait dans un coin. William alla se réfugier derrière, et se roula en boule, déterminé à attendre. Le barbet vint se coller à lui et dans la tiède chaleur animale, le garçon s’endormit.

Il était seul lorsqu’il revint à lui. La lumière du soleil traversait les feuillages de vigne mêlée de lierre, indiquant que plusieurs heures étaient passées.   
William déplia ses membres douloureux, et réfléchit à ses projets. Son premier mouvement avait été celui de la violence. Maintenant, il réalisait combien la nuit l’avait remué; il était idiot de s’en prendre à Francis dans cet état. Il admit aussi qu’il ne s’était peut-être rien passé de susceptible de générer une telle colère.   
Le rêve, aussi violent et terrifiant qu’il fut, n’était qu’un rêve.

Il sortit aussi discrètement qu’il le put. Le soleil inondait la vielle cour en friche qu’il tenta de vite traverser. Il entendit des voix un peu plus loin, pressa le pas. Il avait presque atteint les limites du jardin lorsqu’on l’interrompit.  
\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais chez moi ?  
Francis Doulet le toisait de toute sa hauteur.  
\- Je cherche mon chien.  
\- Tu passes ton temps à courir après tes chiens, on dirait.

Un regard mauvais l’avertit que toute autre tentative de justification serait inutile.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux, William ? J’ai maltraité une de tes bêtes ?  
\- Laisse Hannibal tranquille.  
\- Aahhh le joli Hannibal. Tu as peur que je lui fasse du mal, à ton animal de salon ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu cherches, Francis ?  
\- La même chose que toi, je crois.

Il y avait quelque chose de victorieux dans son air.  
\- Tu crois que tu peux lui suffire, à ton précieux seigneur ? Tu crois vraiment que tu as une idée de ce qu’il veut?  
\- Parce que tu le sais, toi, évidemment !  
\- Oui, je sais. Exactement. Approche-toi, tu verras.

Il fit un pas en avant, et William recula. Pas assez vite. L’autre fut sur lui en un instant. La tête du garçon heurta le sol. L’herbe amortit le choc. Les deux mains de Francis serraient son cou, un genou le bloquant au ventre. Le garçon suffoqua.   
Au-dessus de lui, un regard attentif observait son visage s’altérant à mesure que l’air venait à manquer. William eut le réflexe de donner un bon coup entre les jambes. L’autre cilla, mais ne relâcha pas son étreinte.   
Une voix aigre brailla derrière.  
\- Allez-vous battre ailleurs, petits merdeux !

William ne vit pas la grand-mère arriver en trombe, la canne en l’air. Elle frappa dans le tas sans prévenir. Le petit fils, qui était dessus, prit en premier, et relâcha suffisamment son étreinte pour que le garçon puisse se libérer. Il se tortilla en arrière, tandis que l’autre se tournait vers la vieillarde vociférante. Les coups continuèrent à pleuvoir. Francis, rendant les armes, se jeta de coté en maugréant.  
\- Calme-toi, la vieille, grogna t-il.  
\- Foutez-moi le camp, tous les deux !

William prit sa respiration, et dès qu’il put, déguerpit sans demander son reste. Lorsqu’il s’estima à bonne distance, il ralentit, s’écroula sur une souche, tentant de soulager ses poumons en feu.   
La tête lui tournait. Il avait été frappé à la tempe, et quand il y posa ses doigts, il constata qu’il saignait. Il se releva tant bien que mal, et prit la direction de la ferme.  
De retour, il n’eut que le temps de s’écrouler dans les bras de Béatrice qui le cherchait. Il perdit conscience.

Il s’éveilla allongé sur son lit, et la douleur s’éveilla avec lui. D’abord, elle fut la seule chose qu’il put ressentir.   
Bientôt, des voix dans la pièce voisine finirent par attirer son attention. Il reconnut celle de son père, puis une autre, également familière. Hannibal. Il tenta d’écouter, mais ne put saisir le sens des mots qui parvenaient à lui. La conversation se poursuivit un moment puis cessa. Quelques instants plus tard, le loquet de sa porte tourna. Son père. 

Jacques s’approcha, s’assit sur le coin du lit. Il examina son garçon, entre consternation et inquiétude.  
\- Comment tu te sens ?  
\- Mal.  
\- Je n’en doute pas. Ecoute, je ne veux pas t’embêter maintenant, mais quand tu iras un peu mieux, je veux que tu m’expliques ce qu'il s'est passé.  
\- Francis…  
\- Hannibal est venu, et m’a raconté que c’était avec lui que tu t’étais sans doute battu. Il m’a demandé pardon, pour toi et pour lui. C’est une bonne action de sa part.  
\- Evidemment.  
\- Comment ça évidemment ? J’aimerais bien comprendre. Il n’est pas question que ce genre de chose se reproduise. Tu ne peux pas te conduire de cette manière.  
\- C’est la grand-mère, qui m’a frappé.  
\- La vieille Berthe ? Je ne la pensais pas si en forme. La méchanceté conserve, à ce qu’on dit. Çà doit être vrai. Tu as allé jusque chez eux ? Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ?  
\- Il est où Melchior ?  
\- Derrière les poules, aux dernières nouvelles. Je vais te laisser te reposer. Je crois que tu as eu ton compte. A l’avenir, ça serait bien d’éviter ce genre de comédie. Francis et la grand-mère, tu sais très bien ce qu’il en est. C’est pas la peine d’aller leur chercher des noises, ça ne t’apportera rien de bon.  
\- Compris.  
\- J’espère, que tu as compris.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Et tu fais bien.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possibilités

Hannibal contempla encore une fois les traces violettes sur le cou du garçon.  
S’il avait pu poser ses doigts sur la peau, il aurait été capable, avec ses propres mains, de reconstituer la prise qui avait laissé ces marques. Elles étaient belles, régulières, placées avec méthode dans le but d’infliger un dégât efficace. Le travail de quelqu'un qui s’y connaissait.  
La blessure au visage, qui avait fait gonfler l’œil et massacrait la jolie figure, lui plaisait moins. Les coups de bâton n’étaient pas trop à son goût. Le tout était néanmoins superficiel et se résorberait en temps voulu.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?  
\- Absolument.  
\- Tu l’as fait exprès, alors.  
\- Tu me surestimes un peu je crois. Je suis loin d’être capable de prévoir toutes tes actions.  
\- Tu te moques de moi.  
\- Je ne ferais jamais ça.

William détestait être là à nouveau, avec le thé, ces tasses à petites fleurs si peu appropriées, attablé à ce maudit salon de jardin, aux pieds de ce maudit château.  
Il était venu pour dire qu’il ne viendrait plus, pour expliquer qu’il finirait par devenir fou s’ils continuaient. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en aller, le jeu l'avais pris au piège. Il savait tout cela, et au lieu de laisser libre cours à sa colère et de briser en mille morceaux les jolies tasses, il restait là, comme une souris devant un serpent.

\- Vous vous êtes rencontrés souvent, avec Francis ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu souhaites savoir, exactement ?  
\- Tu ne devrais pas jouer de cette manière avec les gens, tu sais. Je t’ai déjà dit plusieurs fois que c’était quelqu’un de dangereux.  
\- C’est un garçon qui a été maltraité et qui est devenu autre pour échapper à sa souffrance.  
\- Aurais-tu été maltraité, Hannibal ?  
\- Tu penses que je cherche un miroir dans lequel je pourrais me regarder ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches. Tu révèles pour mieux dissimuler. Pourquoi m’as-tu parlé de cet homme, que tu as tué ?

Un sourire délicat, velouté, glissa sur les traits du jeune homme.

\- Alors tu crois que c’est vrai ?  
\- Tu m’as dit ça en espérant que je ne te croie pas ?  
\- Tes doutes font partie de ce que j’appellerais un processus.  
\- Et ce processus inclut Francis ? Quel est son rôle, dans le jeu que tu as organisé pour nous ?  
\- Francis est quelqu’un de fascinant. Peut-être que tu le sous-estimes. Le monstre qu’il a forgé pour se sauver de lui-même est d’une beauté précieuse. Et rare.  
\- Je ne l’aime pas parce que je l’ai vu se comporter de manière abjecte.  
\- As-tu songé aux raisons qui l'ont poussé à commettre ces actes ? Pourquoi personne dans ce village n’a-t-il jamais songé à l’éloigner de cette vielle femme à moitié folle à cause de qui il est devenu celui que vous rejetez tous ?  
\- Tu penses que nous sommes coupables de ce qui lui est arrivé ? Je t’imagine pourtant mal parler au nom d’une quelconque justice.  
\- Ce n’est pas le cas. Mais vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de porter la culpabilité de ce destin. Le rejet est une des formes qu’elle a prise. D’une certaine manière, vous portez tous sa marque.  
\- Et toi, par ton intervention, tu penses pouvoir rééquilibrer les forces ?  
\- Non. Je regarde le motif qui a été créé, j’admire sa forme. L’histoire de Francis, les liens qui la relient à la tienne forment un tableau qui mérite d’être contemplé.  
\- Et que penses-tu de ton propre rôle dans ce tableau ?  
\- C’est une histoire un peu classique. L’arrivée d’une nouvelle personne dans une communauté, et la manière dont elle apporte, volontairement ou non, d’irrémédiables modifications au schéma initial.

William vit alors paraître la comtesse, qui se figea un instant à la vue des stigmates colorés qui altéraient son visage.  
Elle les salua comme si de rien n’était, posa une main affectueuse sur la nuque de son neveu. Son regard, tendre, possessif, excluait celui qui les observait. Hannibal inclina son visage, effleura de sa joue les jupes de sa tante, fermant les yeux sous ses caresses.  
Le garçon constata leur frappante ressemblance, l’harmonie de leurs visages clairs et blonds. Il se sentit laid, monstrueux.  
Il fallut alors tout l’impérieux pouvoir du regard du jeune noble, à nouveau sur lui, pour l’empêcher de s’enfuir. Le garçon s’effraya à l’idée du nombre de fois où ce regard l’avait retenu. Dame Bédélia daigna presque le remarquer, et laissa flotter sur lui cette langoureuse indifférence, derrière laquelle se dissimulait sa désapprobation. 

Hannibal défit doucement l’étreinte de sa parente, la regarda avec une douceur un peu calculée, un intérêt pas totalement dissimulé. Le témoin de leur échange comprit qu’il s’agissait là d’un discret reproche à celle qui faisait si peu de cas de leur invité.  
\- Aurais-je ta permission, ma tante, pour emmener William en balade avec Nephilim ? Ça lui ferait du bien je crois.  
\- Bien sûr mon chéri. Je vais ordonner qu’il soit sellé.

Les garçons, à plusieurs reprises, étaient partis sur le dos de l’étalon dont le jeune noble était propriétaire. Ces longues promenades faisaient partie des moments que William chérissait entre tous. La requête d’Hannibal, ce jour-là, en présence de Mme Du Maurier, avait quelque chose d’une excuse.  
Le garçon songea qu’il n’aurait pas fallu céder, et l’amertume se mêla au plaisir que procurait la perspective.

Nephilim était une créature comme William n’en avait jamais vu. Un pur sang d’origine espagnole, à la robe gris pommelé, gracieux et puissant. Hannibal le maîtrisait au point qu’ils ne semblaient faire qu’un. Son empire semblait ainsi s’étendre jusqu’au domaine des bêtes, qui elles aussi cédaient à son pouvoir.  
On les retrouva chevauchant à quelques kilomètres de là, sur le plateau recouvert de landes qui se trouvait à l’est de Farsac.  
Le paysage dénudé se composait de pins torturés par le vent et de délicats bouleaux dorant à l’approche de l’automne. Il eut l’effet d’un baume sur les plaies du garçon. Ses bras étaient solidement serrés autour de la taille de son compagnon, son nez plongé dans ses cheveux cendrés. Et de tout son être, il s’agrippait à celui qui le forçait si cruellement à déployer ses ailes.  
Le plateau, balayé par le vent, peuplé de moutons et de bergers solitaires, devenait la toile de fond de l’un de ces nombreux possibles, où la pression du monde disparaissait, où ils avaient assez d’espace pour construire leur nid de jeunes prédateurs.

Ils s’arrêtèrent près d’une chaumière abandonnée pour prendre un peu de repos.  
Les quelques heures passées à galoper vibraient dans les jambes de William, peu habitué à la monte. Sa jument favorite était destinée aux travaux des champs, et n’avait jamais été dressée comme cheval de selle.  
Adossés aux blocs de granit couverts de lichen rouille de la façade, ils contemplaient le paysage baigné par la lumière du soir.  
Le jeune aristocrate s’était lové contre l’épaule du fils du métayer, et ils écoutaient le vent. Ils rêvaient du refuge qu’ils trouveraient un jour, après le grand crime qui les contraindrait à la fuite.  
Le scénario revenait souvent dans la bouche d’Hannibal, William n’osant pas tout à fait y croire. Un conte, que le garçon préférait considérer de cette manière. Mais ici, loin du château et du village, livrés seulement l’un à l’autre, le rêve semblait à portée de main. William médita sur le pouvoir que les lieux avaient sur ceux qui les habitaient, enfouit de nouveau son visage dans la chevelure de son ami, et pria pour que tout ce qui n’était pas eux expire, et soit emporté par le vent.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceux qui observent

La vieille pesta, et descendit les escaliers beaucoup plus vite que ce dont elle paraissait capable.   
Elle n’était pas grande et maigre comme un clou. Un coup de vent un peu trop fort et elle aurait pu s’envoler.Francis n’ignorait pas la force surprenante que cachaient ces membres grêles.   
Elle traversa en trombe la pièce du rez de chaussée faisant à la fois office de cuisine et de salle de séjour. Les toiles d’araignées nichées entre les poutres noircies du plafond ondoyèrent à son passage. Les grosses tégénaires semblaient les seules créatures qui parvenaient à l’ignorer. Elle trouva près du cantou ce qu’elle cherchait, et maugréa dans sa barbe. 

Francis rentra la tête dans les épaules, espérant que l’on ne remarque pas sa présence. Se trouver dans la même pièce qu’elle était devenu une souffrance. Il s’énuméra les différents subterfuges employés chaque jour afin de l’éviter. Il pourrait bientôt disparaître, mais un peu de patience s'avérait nécessaire pour ne pas attirer l’attention.   
Les coups de canne lui brûlaient encore le dos. En attendant, il préféra repenser à William Granger et se demanda si lui aussi souffrait encore de l’assaut qu’il avait subi. Il se remémora la pression de ses doigts sur le cou du garçon, réfléchit au temps il lui aurait fallu pour couper définitivement sa respiration. Une fois, il avait étranglé un chien grand comme un veau, avec seulement la pression de ses doigts. Sans doute le garçon demanderait-il une force équivalente, peut-être plus. Néanmoins, le sort funeste qu’il aurait volontiers accordé à ce vieil ennemi n’était pas ce qui l’intéressait dans l’immédiat.   
Un second visage, plus doux, plus gracieux, se matérialisa entre ses mains.

Cela faisait un moment qu’il les observait. Francis, qui vivait seul avec cette grand-mère qui ne l’avait jamais accepté, avait conçu une intense fascination pour les autres familles. Il avait pris l’habitude de les épier, était devenu un expert en ce domaine où il était préférable de ne pas se faire repérer.   
Les habitants de Farsac, depuis leur arrivée, n’avaient pas été épargnés, et étaient vite devenus ses favoris. Il avait été témoin de la relation grandissante entre Hannibal et William et vouait un culte aux femmes de la famille, qui paraissaient tant chérir celui dont elles avaient la garde. Francis avait observé la muette désapprobation de la comtesse à l’égard du fils du métayer, et pour cette raison le méprisait plus encore.   
Par contre l'attitude d’Hannibal à son égard, exempte de l’habituel rejet dont il était victime, avait fait de ce dernier son élu. Il lui semblait qu'il avait attiré son attention et qu’Hannibal le comprenait mieux que quiconque. Le jeune noble s’adressait à lui comme à une personne digne d’intérêt, et faisait montre à son égard non seulement de sympathie, mais aussi de curiosité.   
Ce privilège l’encouragea à faire de lui le centre de son funeste projet : faire sienne une âme, un corps, d’un geste unique et définitif. 

Les bêtes qu’il avait capturées, dont l’invisible troupeau grandissait depuis sa prime enfance, réclamaient un berger et il souhaitait pour elles le meilleur choix possible. Les habitants du village ne méritaient pas cet honneur, mais le nouvel arrivant correspondait aux exigences. Il était savant, perspicace, séduisant. Il saurait être attentif, soulager l’angoisse des bêtes mortes que Francis portait en lui.  
Le projet devait être rapidement mené à bien. Les bêtes attendaient depuis trop longtemps. Les habitants de Farsac avaient prévu de repartir à l’automne, et même s’ils ne semblaient plus si pressés, la crainte de Francis était de trouver un jour le château avec ses portes et volets clos. Tous ses espoirs seraient alors réduits en poussière.   
Le jeune homme devinait que le prolongement de leur séjour était lié à la relation qu’entretenaient William et Hannibal.   
Il avait surpris, au cœur de la forêt, l’étrange beauté de leurs corps emmêlés pris de sommeil et avait regretté que leur immobilité ne soit que passagère. Il s’était demandé si le fils du métayer n’aurait pas dû dans son projet tenir compagnie à celui dont Francis avait tant besoin. Mais le comportement de William l’effrayait. Il sentait les tensions qui le parcouraient. Son attirance pour le jeune aristocrate était aussi puissante que sa peur. Peut-être Hannibal allait-il se lasser de ces hésitations et alors il repartirait.  
Francis ignorait combien d’heures il avait passé à les observer, à surprendre leurs conversations, leurs étreintes. Il lui était devenu difficile de se passer de leur compagnie, et ce besoin le poussait à sérieusement planifier son action. Dans le petit cimetière au fond des bois, là où son troupeau se serrait, le lieu où il placerait le berger était déjà choisi. Willliam peut-être, serait ajouté au tableau.

***

Une semaine s’était écoulée depuis la découverte de la clairière et ses trésors.   
Hannibal, dès leur première rencontre, avait perçu chez Francis les signes de son aliénation et le caractère unique de cette dernière. Lors d’une seconde rencontre, seul à seul, il s’assura de son emprise sur cet esprit si peu commun. Il avait quelques fois rencontré des personnalités de ce type et savait que les heures du jeune homme était comptées. Il finirait enfermé ou mort. Son grand oeuvre n’était pas encore accompli, mais le jeune noble sentait que l'heure approchait.   
Il se félicita du choix de Farsac parmi les multiples possibilités de retraite qui lui avaient été offertes pour l’été. Il se félicita d’être arrivé à ce moment. Jusque là, pour tous ceux qu’il avait croisés et reconnus atteints de ce type de folie, il avait dû se contenter des conséquences, n’ayant jamais été présent au moment de la crise et encore moins à ses origines. Il s’était passionné pour les comptes-rendus de ces crimes étranges, répétitifs, sans causes apparentes, qui surgissaient de temps à autre parmi le commun des atrocités humaines.   
Il avait hanté les commissariats et les cours de justice, s’attirant les faveurs de ceux qui y travaillaient, parvenant sans trop de difficultés à obtenir les plus secrets dossiers. Le jeune étudiant riche et élégant qu’ils rencontraient finissait toujours par ouvrir les portes dont il avait besoin. L’existence, à Farsac, de deux jeunes gens aussi différents que William et Francis, chacun si plein de promesses, était une grande chance.  
Il remarqua bientôt qu’il était l’objet d’une surveillance attentive, ce dont il fut fort satisfait. Il fit mine de ne pas savoir et n’en informa pas William, qui avait suffisamment de choses à gérer. De plus, la délicate alchimie que le jeune noble recherchait exigeait de préserver l’innocence du garçon. Trop de réponses l’auraient paralysé, brisé peut-être. William était capable de survivre à sa part obscure, de s’épanouir et de la cultiver, à condition que l’on prenne soin de lui.   
Le faisceau de leurs trois destinées était lié, et pouvait accomplir ce miracle.  
Lorsque William avait surpris l’une de leurs entrevues, Hannibal avait compris que les événements s’accéléraient. Il aurait souhaité s'entretenir plus longtemps avec Francis Doulet, mais sut qu’il n’en aurait pas le temps. Il aurait voulu pénétrer plus avant dans le monde que le jeune homme s’était créé. 

Pour palier à ce manque, il retourna dans le petit cimetière récemment découvert, et attendit.   
Rien ne signalait véritablement les lieux. Quelques pierres, posées ça et là, apparemment au hasard, fournissaient pourtant les informations nécessaires. Les créatures dormaient sous terre, disposées en une sorte de spirale dont le centre était encore vide. Le visiteur savait qu’on le lui destinait. Il admirait cette chapelle dissimulée aux yeux des hommes, enfouie sous la forêt.   
William aurait-il apprécié la tragique poésie des lieux ? Bientôt, il en serait capable.   
Pour le moment, Hannibal savourait le privilège de méditer près de ce qui serait sa tombe s’il jouait de malchance. Un lieu où personne ne le retrouverait, pas même William. Il mesura l’importance que ce dernier avait prise. Jamais il n’avait ressenti quelque chose de pareil, les personnes qui l’entouraient n’étant que de plus ou moins agréables présences, auxquelles il attribuait peu d’importance.   
Pas depuis Mischa.  
Cette dernière aurait sans doute aimé reposer dans un lieu tel que celui-ci, dans le secret des bois, au milieu des oiseaux. A l’écart de la cruauté du monde, entourée de douces créatures qui l’auraient rassurée la nuit venue.

Les pas de Francis, qui pouvaient être si discrets lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire, approchèrent sans méfiance. Hannibal, accroupi à la lisière du bois, se leva et laissa le soleil éclairer son visage.  
Le bref mouvement de surprise du nouveau venu fut très vite contenu. Il se raidit, prêt à toute éventualité.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Je suis venu à ta rencontre. Tu n’es pas le seul à savoir observer.  
\- Tu n’as rien à faire ici.  
\- Suis-je en danger ? Ce lieu semble important pour toi. Que représente-t-il à tes yeux ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir, Hannibal ?  
\- Je cherche à mieux te connaître.  
\- Tu devrais faire attention. William ne t’as pas averti ? Qu’est-ce que tu as ressenti quand tu l’as vu revenir de sa petite escapade sur ma propriété ? Ça t’as mis en colère, la manière dont je l’ai abîmé ?  
\- William a pris des risques et en a subi les conséquences.  
\- Ça t’est égal alors ? Tu ne ressens rien ?  
\- Ce que je ressens ne rentre pas en ligne de compte.

Hannibal approcha, investissant volontairement l’espace de son interlocuteur.   
Il le sentit bouillonner à l’idée d’un contact physique qu’il n’aurait pas lui-même initié. La chose lui répugnait.   
Le jeune noble se demanda quel goût pouvait avoir cette chair traversée de si violents desseins, de désirs chantournés de mort. Francis ne connaissait pas la peur, il était brut, entier, étonnement solaire. Tendre encore en certains lieux, plus résistant là où la tension qu’il s’imposait avait durci son enveloppe. Il supposa que son sang avait le goût un peu râpeux de ces vins dont les ceps grandissaient près des pierres. Le garçon avait quelque chose en lui de minéral, la puissance muette du monolithe.   
William, lui, avait la saveur du miel de châtaignier, fort, sucré, un peu amer. Bientôt, le double faisceau de leurs couleurs s’entrelacerait sur sa langue. Comme une musique légèrement discordante d’abord, ils formeraient ensuite une harmonie dont la mesure lui donnerait, dans toute sa perfection, le goût de Farsac.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Hannibal. Tu n’es pas venu ici par hasard. Si tu souhaites savoir ce que représente ce lieu pour moi, je souhaite en échange savoir pourquoi tu es ici.  
\- Ta requête est légitime. Mais ma réponse ressemble à celles que j'ai déjà données. Je souhaite te connaître. Savoir ce que tu désires le plus.  
\- Tu sais bien. La surface de ce lieu est la carte de ce que je désire le plus.  
\- Et que dois-je deviner de ce qui se trouve en dessus ?  
\- Des formes transformées. Des larves devenues des étoiles. La carte d’un ciel qui n’est pas visible.  
\- Une carte qui en dissimule une autre. Quel est mon rôle ?  
\- Tu viens la compléter.  
\- Je suis sa pièce maîtresse ?  
\- En quelque sorte. Pas toi; plutôt la forme que tu prendras bientôt.  
\- Mais encore. A propos de ces larves, de ces formes. Qu’est-ce qu’elles étaient, avant ? Pourquoi dois-tu compléter la carte ? Tu dois me le dire, sinon je ne pourrai pas comprendre ce que tu attends de moi.  
\- Elles crient. Ce sont les bêtes que j’ai volées.  
\- Tu ne veux plus les entendre crier.  
\- Non. Les étoiles ne crient pas. Les constellations… ne crient pas. Il leur faut… un berger. Comme l’étoile du berger. Mon ciel est caché sous la terre.  
\- Je vois. Si j’accepte le rôle que tu as choisi pour moi, me laisseras-tu décider du moment où je devrai le jouer ?  
\- Nous n’avons plus beaucoup de temps.  
\- J’en tiendrai compte. Je viendrai bientôt. Ici. Tu sauras quand.  
\- Je t’attendrai.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matières

Il effleura du bout des doigts la peau douce de William.   
Ce dernier, étendu sur le ventre, le regardait les yeux mi-clos. Il visualisa, sous cette peau, le canevas complexe des muscles reliés entre eux, leurs différents points de jonction, le réseau de nerfs et de vaisseaux qui les entouraient, les traversaient, liant le corps entier en un réseau sensible, mouvant, pensant. 

La carte composée par Francis ressemblait à un second corps, venu palier aux manques du premier. Une carte-corps, à laquelle il manquait un cœur. Il se créait un double, auquel il donnait le nom de troupeau ou celui de constellation. Quelque chose en lui avait volé en éclat, il y a longtemps. Partant de multitudes, il désirait retrouver l’unité. En celui qui avait offert son aide, accepté ses conditions, il avait vu un esprit jumeau. Celui qu’il pourrait devenir. Hannibal savait que ce ne serait jamais assez. Jamais les bêtes ne cesseraient de crier, le corps imaginaire grandirait continuellement, aspirant de nouveaux esprits, qui viendraient ajouter leurs cris à ceux dont il souffrait déjà.   
Il y avait une grande beauté dans cette béance infinie qui jamais ne serait repue. Il regretta de devoir donner une fin si prompte à ce poème. Mais l’enfant monstre qu’il couvait entre ses bras exigeait cette sorte de nourriture. William ignorait encore presque tout de lui-même.

Il laissa couler en lui le goût de miel amer, captura de toutes ses cellules l’empreinte de sa forme, son poids, sa texture.   
La manière dont William le pénétrait, de ses mains, de sa langue, de son sexe, de ses dents. La rage inquiète du début avait fait place à une douceur plus trouble, une acceptation doublée de mélancolie. La quête de plaisirs dont il ne connaissait pas encore le nom.   
Le garçon était une mélodie dont le rythme et les accords recherchaient l’harmonie, une trame inquiète rêvant d’être traduite, posée sur une partition qui en fixerait les nuances. Un violoncelle dont Hannibal apprenait à jouer chaque jour, effleurant ou pinçant les cordes de chair qui ondoyaient entre ses cuisses, ses bras, tout près de son visage.   
Le souffle de William était une note longue ou rapide, la pression de ses côtes contre les siennes, une autre, la brûlure de son sexe à l’intérieur, une autre, la peau en sueur qui accrochait, une autre, et cette trame donnerait une symphonie, bientôt.  
Ses doigts couraient le long de l’échine délicate, sur la peau dorée de son dos. Ils arpentaient chaque centimètre, là où la chair était blanche après la courbe des reins, là où elle était plus sombre, sur l’arrondi des épaules. Le regard bleu tempête sombra sous le voile des paupières. Hannibal se coula contre lui, glissa une main entre les draps et le ventre du garçon, le poussa sur le dos. D’un mouvement fluide il s’assit sur ses hanches, s’abîmant dans ces yeux à présent grands ouverts.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu désires le plus, William.

****

Dehors, La brume s’était levée, et cernait le manoir.   
Hannibal lisait. Une grosse encyclopédie s’étalait sur ses genoux et un feu de cheminée réchauffait la première soirée un peu fraîche de l’automne. Le reste de la bibliothèque était plongé dans l’ombre.   
En face de lui, William tâchait de se concentrer sur son propre volume, mais ne cessait de lever les yeux vers son compagnon. 

Ses traits étaient neutres, détendus, parfaitement concentrés. Il lui enviait cette capacité à se couper du monde, à se rendre hermétique à ce qui l’entourait. Il lui en voulait de disparaître ainsi, tout près de lui. Il aurait voulu ouvrir les portes de ce palais imaginaire, emprunter ses passages secrets, faire résonner ses pas dans les corridors silencieux. Mais les portes se dérobaient, ou donnaient sur des pièces aux parquets écroulés. Son œil plongeait alors dans des caves obscures, jonchées de signes indéchiffrables.   
Lorsque le garçon effleurait de son imagination cette âme qu’il aimait démesurément, elle devenait un rêve lucide, qui restait accroché à son esprit, l’imprégnant tout entier.   
Leurs jeux devenaient plus cruels, plus complexes à mesure que l’été fuyait, que les nuits s’allongeaient. Tout ce qui n’était pas eux devenait indistinct, irréel.   
William se rappelait sans cesse la lame damassée de ce petit couteau précieux, dont il avait posé le fil sur la peau d’Hannibal. Ce dernier ne l’avait pas retenu. Le métal s’était enfoncé, d’abord sans conséquences, et puis le sang avait coulé. La main de William avait hésité, insisté, le couteau avait un instant quitté la chair, puis avait replongé.   
Le jeune homme l’avait observé avec attention, indifférent à la douleur. Il n’avait pas bougé. Le garçon avait répété son geste, encore, timidement puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu’à en avoir la nausée. Puis il s’était écroulé, aux pieds de celui qu’il avait voulu marquer.   
Hannibal l’avait soulevé sans difficulté et emporté vers sa chambre, la tête du garçon posée sur sa poitrine en sang.   
Malgré la moiteur pourpre, collante, qui avait imprégné son front, ce dernier s’était demandé si le jeune maître de Farsac était humain. Plus tard, il contempla les traces de son forfait. Les lèvres violacées des plaies qui le défiaient, attendant d’être ré-ouvertes. Il désirait aller plus loin, pénétrer plus encore la tiédeur de ce corps, toucher la tendre humidité des organes cachés, les sentir battre et glisser sous ses ongles. Aucun des lieux de cette chair, de cet esprit, ne devait lui être interdit et pourtant tout lui résistait.

\- Et à quoi rêve le petit prince ?  
Hannibal avait interrompu sa lecture, et l’observait depuis ce qui parut un long moment.  
\- Ne m’appelle pas comme ça, c’est ridicule.  
Le jeune noble sourit. Il y avait de l’amour, du sarcasme et de la dévotion dans ce sourire.  
\- Et comment veux-tu que je t’appelle ?  
\- Tu sais très bien comment je m’appelle.  
\- Non. Je ne sais pas  
\- Alors il faudra donner un nouveau nom à ce que je deviens. Tu voudras le choisir, je suppose.  
\- C’est toi qui le choisiras.  
\- Ce ne sera pas mon nom. Ce sera le notre. Quand Hannibal ?  
\- Ce soir si tu veux. Il nous attend.  
\- Et tu t’imagines qu’il va se laisser faire ?  
\- Non. Il s’imagine que c’est moi qui m’apprête à mourir.  
\- C’est absurde, tout ça. Personne ne va mourir.  
\- C’est inévitable.  
\- Il sait que je serai là ?  
\- Il s’en doute.  
\- Deux contre un. Ce n’est pas très chic de ta part.  
\- Il est fort. Et il n’a pas peur.  
\- C’est juste un jeu, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- C’est tout ce dont tu as envie.  
\- N’as-tu pas l’impression que ce sont tes propres désirs, dont tu m’as contaminé ?  
\- Il est temps de le savoir, non ?  
\- Oui il est temps.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempête

Ils partirent vers les collines qui se situaient au nord, contre lesquelles s’adossait le manoir.  
William connaissait bien ces bois, où il avait passé des heures, des jours, des nuits. Il fut surpris de la certitude avec laquelle son compagnon guidait leurs pas. Combien de fois s’était-il lui aussi échappé au cœur de la forêt, comment avait-il fait pour y trouver si vite ses repaires ? Une grande partie de ses activités lui étaient sans doute restées inconnues, malgré tout le temps passé ensemble.  
Le jeune homme portait en bandoulière une sacoche de cuir dont William n’osait se remémorer le contenu. Il décida qu’il s’agissait d’une de ces mises en scène morbides dont Hannibal avait le secret. Non qu’il douta de la présence de Francis au bout de leur parcours, mais leur projet, jamais tout à fait explicite, avait tout d’une extravagance surgie d’un esprit désaxé. Hannibal s’exprimait le plus souvent par métaphores et si elles contenaient toujours une part de vérité, elles restaient la plupart du temps des chausse-trappes entre lesquelles il fallait louvoyer. Mais bientôt, il saurait.

Le soir tombait. Ils arriveraient un peu avant la nuit. L’escapade avait été organisée dans la plus parfaite discrétion. Personne ne savait qu’ils étaient partis, et ils avaient du temps devant eux.  
Le jeune noble avait fait en sorte que sa tante et sa cousine soient incapables de constater leur absence. William médita sur ce que sous-entendait cette affirmation, lorsque ses réflexions furent interrompues par les péripéties du trajet. Il fallut descendre une ravine, qu’il avait l’habitude d’éviter. Il réalisa que leur direction lui était inconnue; elle partait vers un repli de terrain où la végétation paraissait interdire le passage. Mais celui-ci existait, presque impossible à repérer.  
C’était donc ici que Francis avait situé son refuge. Il reconnut que le choix était judicieux. Si lui-même avait sans y prendre garde négligé d’explorer les lieux, alors il était certain que personne ne risquait de venir les déranger. Ils débouchèrent dans une clairière, qui elle non plus ne lui disait rien. Lui qui croyait si bien connaître ces collines. Les paysages aussi avaient donc des secrets, ces lieux que l’on évite mille fois et où un jour on se retrouve, poussé par le jeu du hasard. La trouée ne trahissait rien de plus que quelques pierres recouvertes de mousse, et un rocher plus gros sur la lisière d’en face.  
Une silhouette s’y adossait. 

On les attendait bien.  
William eut le sentiment que rien de ceci n'était pas vrai. Ils n’étaient que des adolescents qui se racontaient des histoires, auxquelles il avait cru. Il avait envie d’en rire, mais au fond l’idée le vexait un peu.  
La tension qui surgit lorsque Francis s’approcha lui fit oublier cette pensée. Si l’on s’était joué d’eux, alors il n'était pas le seul à avoir pris les choses au sérieux. Mais Francis ne paraissait pas vraiment agressif. Il semblait plutôt investi par une très grande concentration.  
Soudain, William s’aperçut qu’il tenait entre ses doigts un grand outil recourbé. Une faucille. Avec, il tapotait nerveusement son genou.  
Hannibal le salua comme à son habitude, polie et cérémonieuse. La sacoche qu’il avait emmenée fut déposée au sol. Francis répondit brièvement. Sa voix s'étouffa. Un silence suivit et William ressentit de nouveau de l’embarras. Il était temps que cela cesse, avant qu’ils ne se jettent les uns sur les autres comme des idiots. Une fois avait suffi. 

Quelque chose pourtant l’intriguait.  
Il n’avait jamais vu Hannibal en venir aux mains, l’idée était plus qu'incongrue. Séduire, prendre le contrôle d’une situation après l’avoir malignement fait déraper, tel était son domaine. La violence des garçons de ferme ne le concernait pas. Il se retrouvait au milieu d’une vendetta de gamins mal élevés, et ne cadrait pas avec la situation.  
Pour un peu, William lui aurait suggéré de s’éloigner, d’attendre à l’abri du bois qu’il en ait fini avec le taré du village. Comment diable pouvait-il trouver de l’intérêt à cela. Mais qu’il assiste donc au spectacle. Une fois que ce serait terminé, il ne lui resterait plus qu’à se pencher pour ramasser l’idiot qui l’avait suivi sans réfléchir.  
Hannibal s’avança vers Francis d’un pas tranquille, jusqu’à ce qu’il se trouve à quelques centimètres de lui, comme s’il avait voulu lui parler à l’oreille.  
L’autre ne bougea pas. Ils se faisaient face sans donner l’impression que la situation pouvait réellement déraper. William se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant ce duo de petits coqs un peu ridicule. Puis tout changea. Sans que le moindre mot ne s'échange, Francis saisit Hannibal à la gorge. Se dernier réagit très vite, d’un violent coup de genou à l’aine. Francis para en reculant à temps. Les adversaires s’éloignèrent l’un de l’autre. A présent, ils évoquaient plutôt des loups. Le métal sombre de la faucille luisait à hauteur de taille et manifestement, Francis comptait en faire usage. En face, aucun moyen de défense n’était visible. La situation se corsait.  
Francis fit un mouvement, et William plongea entre eux sans réfléchir. Droit sur la petite faux. Il comprit l’absurdité de son geste au moment où il sentit le froid du métal dans son bras, la pointe qui avait crevé la peau de son dos. La douleur tarda. Il fut jeté en arrière. On avait presque ralenti le coup à temps. Une marée de panique le submergea, lui brouilla la vue. Au travers, il aperçut les deux autres, de nouveau au contact. Hannibal avait une main sur le poignet de Francis, bloquant l’arme. La seconde plongea vers son flanc. Un éclair blanc.  
La douleur montait, et avant qu’elle ne l’immobilise, il se releva, s’interposa de nouveau. Sa tête buta contre le cou de Francis, il y planta les dents. Il s’agrippa et, pesant de tout son poids, les déséquilibra tous deux.  
Hannibal lâcha la lame qu’il venait de loger entre deux côtes, et laissa faire.  
Les deux garçons s’abattirent sur le sol, étroitement enlacés. William s’accrochait, mordait, semblait avoir perdu la conscience de ses actes. Enfin, ses lèvres et ses dents se décollèrent de sa proie, révélant la béance de la gorge ravagée. Un torrent de sang jaillit, théâtral, irréel.  
Il en eut le souffle coupé. Ce type d’occurrence n’était pas aussi fréquent qu’il l’aurait souhaité. Il mesura l’importance de l’instant. Des soubresauts violents secouaient le corps de Francis. Normalement, ils allaient bientôt s’interrompre. William aussi saignait et la blessure était profonde.  
Il dégagea le garçon, qui miaulait comme un animal perdu.  
Son visage était noir de sang, ainsi qu’une bonne partie de sa poitrine. Il semblait pris dans un chaos de sensations brutes, primitives, vertigineuses. Ses yeux fixaient le vide, l'ouragan de ce qu’il vivait s’y concentrant tout entier.  
Jamais peintre ou sculpteur n’aurait pu invoquer pareille image. Hannibal se pencha lui et posa un baiser, infiniment léger, sur ces lèvres assombries.  
\- Pour toujours. Pour toujours et toujours.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magie

Alors le temps se modifia, entièrement investi par les rouages aigus de l’esprit du jeune noble.  
Les multiples faisceaux des hypothèses trouvèrent leur solution, prononcèrent leur sentence. A partir de celles-ci, il modela la forme du futur désiré, déployant de nouveau l’éventail des possibles. Il offrirait aux événements leur idéale suite harmonique.  
Sa priorité fut William.  
Le garçon exigeait des soins, auxquels il pouvait palier grâce au petit matériel d’urgence dont il s’était muni. La plaie devait être refermée, le blessé mis en sécurité au plus vite. Pour ne pas rencontrer de résistance, Hannibal lui administra une dose raisonnable de laudanum. Entre ses mains, encore sous le choc, son bien aimé offrit peu de résistance. Il entreprit de nettoyer puis de recoudre la blessure, ce dont il s’acquitta avec grande minutie.  
Son cœur, sa respiration, étaient parfaitement réguliers. Sa main ne tremblait pas. Les quelques notions de chirurgie glanées ici et là, sa propre habilité suffirent à la tache, aisée à ses yeux.  
Il entamait une danse dont chaque mouvement, chaque détail comptait. La perspective le remplissait d’une profonde sérénité.  
Penché sur la blessure, il rêva celles qu’il ouvrirait plus tard, ces roses de velours chaud qu’il faudrait vite refermer après les avoir contemplées, chacune avec la même dévotion.  
Une floraison régulière, plus que toute autre précieuse, que lui seul aurait droit de cultiver.  
Il décida de ramener William au château, puis de revenir ensuite s’occuper du corps de Francis. Pour éviter qu’il soit emporté par les bêtes, il le hissa sur les branches d’un arbre voisin.  
Il était beau ainsi, perché au dessus de la clairière dont il avait secrètement peuplé le sol. Hannibal regretta de ne pouvoir le laisser ainsi, songea aux tableaux qu’il composerait un jour, dans chacun desquels il disposerait une trace de ce moment. Le souvenir, lui, resterait à l’écart des yeux du monde, un sacrement connu d’eux seuls. 

Dans l’immédiat, la sécurité de son compagnon réclamait la plus totale des discrétions. A son retour, une fois William à l’abri, la longue tache d’enterrer le corps et d’effacer leur traces débuterait. L’épreuve physique serait difficile, exigeant une parfaite méticulosité. La nuit y serait consacrée. Il savait comment procéder pour éloigner les chiens qui seraient lâchés à la recherche du jeune homme. Ce qu’il garderait de Francis l’y aiderait.  
Pour le reste, il compta qu’il avait cinq jours. Les soupçons qui pèseraient sur le garçon bientôt rendu à son père ne pourraient pas être évités. Rentré blessé de Farsac la nuit où Francis avait disparu, il était impossible que les regards ne se tournent pas vers eux. Mais les preuves seraient inexistantes, et les bavardages serviraient la cause. Le jeune noble aurait pu acheter le village entier, s’il l’avait voulu. C’était un si petit village. Mais il ne le ferait pas, ou seulement le nécessaire. C’était des villes, que William méritait, des villes entières dont plus tard Hannibal lui offrirait le silence.

L’aurore le trouva pâle, épuisé mais heureux, lorsque tout fut accompli.  
Un petit jour laiteux, voilé de brume fraîche, venait caresser la clairière, le minuscule cimetière où le troupeau enfin paisible avait rencontré son berger. Hannibal pensa au sang que la terre avait bu, qu’elle digérait encore, sous les pierres et la mousse. Des lieux, il avait recréé les lignes sans que l’on puisse y deviner sa main, à la façon des jardins japonais. Fidèle aussi, au dessein de Francis.

****

Au cœur du petit bois, l’étang était gelé, statufié par l’hiver.  
Tout près dormait le château, ses volets clos, ses couloirs silencieux, ses chambres vides. William, jour après jour, venait hanter l'ancien refuge, priant pour que ses larmes deviennent de glace. Leur chaleur irritante, sur son visage, lui semblait déplacée. Qu’il soit capable de pleurer lui semblait déplacé.  
Hannibal s’était enfui, le laissant seul avec le meurtre qu’il avait commis, avec le village, face à la terreur qu’il s’inspirait lui-même. Il était venu le voir une fois, sans doute pour contempler son oeuvre. Puis il était parti, comme s’il avait été lassé, après avoir tout obtenu.  
Ce jour-là, il avait poussé l’abjection un peu plus loin, scellant leurs destins comme un sort. William, isolé, était devenu l'otage d’un palais monstrueux, dont le maître avait disparu. Le palais encerclait son âme et Farsac retenait son corps. Il en mourrait.  
Le village s’était tu, de l’exacte manière dont on l'avait été prédit. Mais le village le regardait, et ce regard le détruisait. Jacques avait décidé qu’au printemps, ils partiraient.

Ils avaient tout tenté pour retrouver Francis. Les habitants s’étaient alliés, étaient partis à la recherche du disparu, jour après jour.  
Peu importait la réputation du jeune homme, il était des leurs, et la manière dont les autorités avaient abandonné les recherches les avaient révoltés. Des soupçons s’étaient vite élevés contre ceux du château. Mais ces derniers n’étaient déjà plus là.  
Des questions avaient été posées, et William s’était retrouvé seul pour y répondre. Il avait tenu, s’accrochant à l’idée d’un retour, d’une fuite. Il avait été naïf. Peu à peu, on cessa de l’interroger, mais lui et son père étaient désormais tenus à l’écart. Les recherches n’ayant rien donné, l’opprobre servit de réponse au mystère.  
Jacques, au cours des mois, cessa de se battre pour obtenir quelque chose de son fils, cessa de se battre contre le village. La solitude s’abattit sur eux, commença bientôt à grignoter leur confiance mutuelle.

Lors de sa visite, ils avaient partagé ce petit repas qu’il avait emmené.  
La nouvelle de la disparition venait juste de tomber. La grand-mère de Francis avait attendu deux jours le retour de son petit-fils avant de donner l’alerte. Elle n’aimait pas l’enfant, mais la perte la laissait seule avec la ferme à vau-l’eau. Sa colère frappa. D’abord on ne le crut pas mort, on pensa qu’il s’était enfui. Qu’on l’avait chassé. Qu’il était parti se cacher après une bagarre qui n’avait pas tourné à son avantage. Elle maudit tous ceux contre qui il était en guerre.  
Ils étaient nombreux, mais William Granger avait été le dernier à venir provoquer Francis, et sous leur toit.

Hannibal était venu s’asseoir près de William, sur le petit lit où il tentait de retrouver ses forces. Il lui avait apporté quelque chose.  
Un ragoût merveilleux, cuit pendant plusieurs heures avec un vin local qui, s’il n’était pas un grand vin, avait un goût particulier. Un goût de pierre. Un souvenir, lorsque William avala la première bouchée. Mais la viande, longtemps attendrie et baignée, avait une saveur unique, une saveur sacrée.  
Hannibal s’était allongé près de lui, et ils s’étaient regardés longtemps, de la façon dont ils avaient pris l’habitude. Était-ce des larmes, alors, surprises dans les yeux du jeune noble ? Les larmes de celui qui s’apprêtait à le trahir ? William s’était endormi et lorsqu’il s’éveilla, il était seul.

Les mois avaient passé, la neige et le froid avaient recouvert le pays.  
Le garçon, durant ses insomnies, errait dans la forêt, dans ce palais de glace où plus rien ne bougeait. Les traits d’Hannibal s’enfuyaient puis revenaient, se délitant sans cesse. Un petit visage blond et doux, aux yeux couleur de sang. Son ombre délicate flottait à peine autour de lui et puis plus tard le déchirait comme les dents d’un piège à loup.  
Le grand cerf noir suivait cette ombre, ses bois trop lourds pesant sur sa tête gracieuse. Ses yeux pleuraient des larmes d’obsidienne.  
Les arbres nus au dessus de l’étang. Leurs racines plongeaient dans la glace. Des bras décharnés, attachés à des troncs où nulle sève ne coulait. La vie grouillante de la pêcherie était enfouie, rien ne trahissait sa présence. Dans un autre présent, William aurait creusé un trou pour aller l’y chercher. On lui aurait permis. Ils auraient attendu ensemble.  
Y songer était inutile. Bientôt, il partirait aussi, il commencerait ailleurs une autre vie, marquée d’une façon indélébile. Peut-être un jour céderait-il, et il avouerait son histoire. Quand son père serait mort.

La couleur du ciel, la présence dans l’air d'une sorte d'attente, annonçait qu’il allait à nouveau neiger.  
Ses pas le portèrent au château. Un manteau virginal le recouvrait. Il s’assit sur les marches de l’entrée, se tassa sur lui-même et attendit. Le froid engourdissait ses membres; son esprit sombra dans un demi-sommeil. Il ferma les yeux un moment et lorsqu’il les rouvrit, un vol de flocons duveteux tournait lentement autour lui. Ils flottaient dans l’air, hésitant à toucher le sol.  
Alors il les entendit, étouffés par la neige, réguliers, plus lourds que ceux d’un homme. Les pas d’un cheval qui approchait. Bientôt, il discerna la silhouette de l’animal, blanche et grise dans la nuit blanche et grise. La bête souffla, le léger cliquetis des rennes sonnant légèrement dans l’air.  
Nephilim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à ceux qui ont eu la curiosité de jeter un œil à cette petite histoire, et qui peut-être l'auront suivie jusqu'à sa fin; j'espère qu'elle vous a plu.  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos voir des commentaires, car c'est avec un plaisir infini qu'il sont reçus !


End file.
